Life Changes
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean has a number of life choices in front of him, college, military, the family business, he didn't expect that his choice would lead him down this road with the new world, a semi new family and a world of danger.
1. Chapter 1: Career Path

**Chapter One: Career Path**

Dean found most school-functions to be unworthy of his time, after all there were a billion other things he could be doing. Sammy took up most of his time and when he wasn't watching over his little brother, he was either making money for the family to stay afloat, stock ammo, and eat the next day or researching a hunt for his father or another hunter. His dad might have started him on this path, but it didn't take Dean long to make a name of his own. He had contacts, and other hunters that asked for his help when they needed it. Dean would never admit it to anyone else, but he enjoyed being useful outside his own family, not just known as John's oldest son. Within his family he didn't feel important, sure, he kept his father and brother from killing one another, but that was about all he did. At least, that's was how it was in their eyes. This is why he felt like it was a waste of time to currently be walking around and taking part of career day. Besides, he already knew what his, probably short, life career would be. He just had to be here today, if he didn't want to flunk out of English he had to be here.

Now even as he already knew what he would be doing for the rest of his probably short life, he was surprised at some of the options that were currently being showcased in the normally bland gym. Having Ms. Lanikie's careful eyes on him the entire time was the only reason he hadn't made a loop around and left. She had seemed to unnervingly focus on him in the past few weeks, after a few assignments that he had passed in that were above his normal work status quo. It had been a slow month huntingwise, and he had had some time on his hands. They weren't planning on moving anywhere until the end of Dean's school year anyway. His father seemed to think that Dean graduating actually meant something. So he had gotten a little creative and actually done his work to the standard that he could, instead of just making sure that they were passing marks. He had managed to get his grades to stay at a solid eighty percent since he entered high school; not high enough to draw attention from anyone, but not low enough to get him in trouble either.

Sighing Dean quickly moved past the law enforcement table, as he really had no interest what-so-ever with being a cop. And even he had, after only being eighteen, his name on a few different states most wanted lists, or at least told to not show his face inside certain town limits ever again. He skipped over the next couple of stalls: animal doctor no thanks, design artist no way, lawyer; hell to the no. The next one was a stall set up for MIT College and Dean knew he should have walked right by it, he found himself stopping and listening to the man. Most people were taking brochures and walking away after his speech. He seemed to really love his job, even if he didn't know much about public speaking. Dean held back, waiting for the others to leave, before he moved up and picked up a brochure that talked about their engineering program. He glanced over the departments.

"Interested in Engineering?" the man asked and Dean looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and bit back his cynic comment. He should really at least attempt to be nice here, otherwise he might as well walk away before he pissed someone off.

"It has its merits, just doubt I'm MIT material." Dean said.

The man looking him over and shrugging.

"We don't like judging books by their covers. You might be surprised. Do you have any questions I can answer for you?"

Dean just shook his head, and put the paper back down on the table. He knew he would never be in any position to join, so why bother having papers that he would have to try and explain away to his father.

"No, that's okay. Thanks for your time," he said as he started to move to the next stall.

"At least take an application with you and think it over," the man said, as he fished out an application form out of a disheveled but clearly loved suitcase.

Dean looked back at him and bit the inside of his mouth.

"Thanks but ..."

"I won't take no for an answer." he said coming after him with a smile, holding the paper out to Dean. Dean could still feel his English teachers' eyes on him, and he figured that at least this would get her off his back a little.

"Yeah, sure whatever," he said taking the paper and folding it up, before stuffing it into his back pocket and moving on. He made his way past a few more stalls, hoping that he would soon be off the hook and could head home for the rest of the day. He had made at least two loops around the entire gym before; Ms. Lanikie stopped him as he headed towards the doors.

"Dean, did you find anything interesting today?" she asked and Dean sighed softly before turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I guess. But Ms. Lanikie, you should know that I have a job already. I'll just be working with my dad after high school."

"I know, you have told me that a few times. I just was hoping that you would look around and see what else is out there, you can do so much more than being a mechanic." she told him and Dean was half tempted to tell her where to stick it. He knew that there was so much more. Hell, he had fought off his first creature at seven years old, and killed a demon on his own by eleven. Instead he just bit his tongue and nodded.

"If that's all, I really should be getting home," Dean said with a forced smile. Knowing that she would bother him about this until he finally finished school in two months. Maybe if he begged his father hard enough, they would move again. After all, it wasn't like Dean couldn't just get a G.E.D. and be done with the entire thing. He knew that he could pass it with flying colours, he wasn't stupid.

"I would like you to do one more thing for me; I have a friend that came down to talk with a few students. I recommend you to be one of them. It would only take ten minutes of your time, and I think you would find it rather interesting while educating and probably right up your alley." she said; Dean meet her eyes and the two of them silently watched the other for the first move. The both of them staring at the each other. Both refusing to back down and Dean wondered if this woman had been in the military before becoming a teacher. She had the same look that his father sometimes got, when he was dead-set in his ways.

Diving headfirst and hoping this would be the end of it he said: "If I do this, you will let it drop. You won't ask me to do anything else relating to a career and you won't flunk me out of English." His eyes narrowing as he watched her as she seemed to think it over. After what seemed like forever, she nodded.

"Yes, if promised you'll really listen and think about it, I will leave you be for the rest of the year. But only as long as you keep up the same caliber of work as you have had in the past two weeks and not just in my class, but in all of your classes."

Dean thought about it, his eyes scanning her face for a hint of deceit. Finding none, he finally nodded.

"Fine, I agree. So what is this meeting about." Dean said, and Lanikie's smile widened.

"Follow me; this presentation is set up in my classroom."

Dean thought about going back on his word but Lanikie wasn't nearly as big a threat as a demon or a monster. Just a spiteful school teacher. He was sure he wasn't in danger here. Just to be sure, if he was he wasn't without protection. He didn't go anywhere without protection since the time he had been jumped three years ago. Some demons wanted to use him against his father. Well, it hadn't worked out for them in the end. Dean had learned his lesson well. Now he was like a boyscout: always prepared.

* * *

Dean hadn't been expecting this. Well, to be honest, with himself he hadn't been sure what to expect. But a showcase for the United States Marine and Air Force Corps hadn't been on his mind. Not that he was minding the chick that was giving the presentation, even with the crazy short hair she was hot. It didn't hurt that she, unlike most of the people he had been listening to all day, knew how to catch and keep your attention. She spoke first about the options that the Air Force and Marines offered, before launching into her work with Deep Space Radar and something or another. If he had been a normal citizen, and not already fighting a war of his own, he might have been interested but he had a job already. He just hadn't expected to almost feel disappointed that he already had one.

He didn't know how Ms. Lanikie had known that this would capture his attention, but it had. There were only three other people sitting in the room with him and the tech that had been shown was interesting and years ahead of its time. When the presentation ended, and Captain Samantha "Sam" Carter told them to look around and ask her any questions they wanted. She sat down calming a seat at the desk at the front of the classroom, her eyes following the three of them. The two other students going right up to her, as Dean wandered around the room, admiring the weapons and other toys that had been laid out for them to look at.

He was looking over the inside of some type of advanced weapon when Carter slipped in beside him, "I see that you have a nose for mechanics," she stated as he let go of the parts he had been flipping over in his hands.

"I just fiddle, nothing special." he said and she smiled back at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"It's the fiddlers that tend to make new technology after all, if you know how everything works, where is the fun in exploring." she said, and Dean's smile widened.

"Yeah I guess you are right," he said thinking back to when he was younger, and he was bound and determined to create himself a ghost trap out of anything that he could find in the house. His father had finally put a stop to it after he had almost burnt the living room down. Even if the device would have worked as he had thought it would, John had deemed it too high of a risk.

"So, are there any questions I can answer for you? Ms. Lanikie said that you would be a perfect fit with our ongoing projects." Captain Carter said and Dean had to bite his lip. He had a billion questions, but he didn't want to be any more tempted than he already was.

"No, I don't know what she told you, but I already have a job lined up."

"She did mention that you are hard-set to join your fathers business. A mechanic I believe?" she said. Dean just nodded and Carter frowned slightly, "You do know that we review all candidates before allowing them to attend these sessions? I have to agree with her; that you could do so much more with your life."

"Yeah, well, she has just caught me on a good month. You can see by my grades that I wouldn't really fit in." Dean said pushing the compliment away and just braced, letting himself get ready for the inevitable rejection. He was shocked that it was just the opposite of what he expected.

"I think we all know that isn't true. Looking directly at your G.P.A. and taking into account the number of schools that you attended, and the fact that your G.P.A has curiously never dipped below an 82, and never peaked higher than an 86, I'd say that you are probably much more intelligent than you let on." she said while watching him carefully and Dean had to keep his face straight, so that he didn't give away his surprise. No one had ever caught onto it. No one. Until he showed up at this backwater school, and a few different people started to actually look into his past!

"I don't know what you mean." he said, crossing his arms and Carter seemed to know that she was pushing and just shrugged slightly.

"Well, I know the Air Force would love to have someone like you around. How about I give you an application and you think about it? I can promise you a job doing things that are out of this world." she said, holding out a booklet that was much thicker than that which he had gotten from MIT.

He took it without even having the eyes of his teacher on him.

"My card is in there. I am normally on call, but I promise that if you call and leave a message, I will return it as soon as possible." she said and Dean frowned once more before taking the booklet and tucking it away into his jacket.

"I'll think it over," he said, knowing that once he left he would have to toss it, just like the other brochures he picked up over the span of the day.

"I hope you do, Dean. And I do hope that you change your mind."

Dean nodded, and turned and left, leaving Carter with the two other students. Who were now looking over the toys and asking her questions about the different guns that were spread about the room. All he had to say about them was, that if they were the future of the US military, the US of A was royally screwed.

* * *

**4 years later**

Dean waved from the hood of his car as he watched Sam board the bus, walking out of his life for good. The latest fight had been the worse; Sam was going to college in Stanford. He was leaving his family and their job behind, and getting his own life. Dean couldn't say that he hadn't seen it coming. His little brothers had the idea stuck in his head since the day he had picked him up after that stupid career day. Dean hadn't had a chance to toss the papers before picking him up, and his brother had harassed him for week's afterwards. Why his brother wasn't taking the offers, any offer it didn't really mean anything to his little brother. All Sammy had seen was a way of getting out of the hunters' life. He had envisioned Dean going to college, the two of them living together. Working to keep themselves afloat, until Sam got into a college also and be on their own. Start their own lives and careers, away from dad and the hunting business.

He hadn't seen anything outside of his point of view. It had been the only major fight that Sam and Dean had really ever had when Dean told him to fuck off. That he wouldn't just leave their father, his brother calling him a lot of different names and making sure that his older brother knew just what he thought of him and his unwavering devotion to his father. Dean had refused to speak to Sam for almost a week. Hell, he had even taken on a job that Pastor Jim had sent their way, leaving John and Sam alone for three days. He needed some time to get his head on straight. When he had come home from the hunt, Sam had dropped the idea of Dean going to college but the idea of himself leaving, that didn't fade. Which is what brought them to the bus stop today. Dean giving Sammy all the money he had saved up for when trouble hit, knowing that he could easily replace the money with a few good pool games, or a really great poker game.

Dean wasn't ready to go home yet. Which is why he found himself climbing into the car after he watched Sammy's bus leave, driving around pointlessly for a few hours before he found himself parking and wondering around a playground. His mind taking a walk down old memory lane; the adventures he and Sammy would have while their father was busy researching or hunting. Anything and everything was their playground, however real ones would never go out of style. He snapped out of it when his phone started ringing, the call display reading his fathers name and he took a deep calming breath before answering it.

"Hey Dad," Dean greeted listening to his father, his eyes closing.

"Yeah, he's on the bus. Safe and sound. Headed to California." he said, knowing that his father was both proud and pissed at Sam at the same time. Knowing that he would still be the go between for them even if Sam was in another state and they were both grown adults.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon, I just..."

His father cut him off, talking about their next hunt a few towns over.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I swing by and get the ammo." Dean said stiffly, as he turned around and headed back to his car. His father ending the call before anything else could be said, and Dean sighed heavily.

He really needed a vacation from his family. Seconds within thinking it, he felt regret for thinking it. Wondering what his mother would think if she could hear his current thoughts, and see what was happening to their family. His father pushing Sam away, and treating Dean like his personal solider. His mother had always devoted and caring, he knew it would break her heart, having so many plans for her family, revenge certainly not being part of it.

He made his way back to the car, keys clenched in his hand. Yet he didn't get in, his eyes were drawn to the trunk. Instead he moved from the front door to the trunk and popped it. He rummaged his way past the medical packs and other random hunting supplies, before he found a lock box he had gotten a few years back in a poker game. Unlocking it he pulled out a business card that was attached to an application that he just hadn't been able to toss. He flipped the card over and ran his fingers over it. He bit his lip before pulling his cell phone back out and quickly dialed the number on it. He was not sure if he wanted the number to be disconnected or not. It rang a few times before a voice greeted him on the other side.

"Captain Carter?" he asked in a whisper, feeling like he was betraying his father and his mother's death all in the same moment.

"Major Carter actually," came the silky female response.

Dean smiled. He remembered the look in her eyes and how much fire she had years before and it was clear that she still had the same spunk.

"I'm not sure if you remember a mere mechanic like me or not, but I was wondering if that job opening was still available."

"Dean Winchester," came the soft reply a few moments later.

He could hear the smile on her face in these two words.

"I think we could work something out. How about a meeting?"

The lump of guilt was still stuck in his throat, but Dean felt something else rising up inside of him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope. Hope and a smile let him speak again.

"I think we can work something out."

* * *

**3 Years Later**

"What is it always with you and shooting?! I take you anywhere and I am guaranteed that you will piss someone off, and we end up getting shot at. I can never take you anywhere nice." Jack complained as he took cover and slipping in a new clip to his SMG.

Dean only smirked back in reply.

"You seem to only take your demented luck charm with us when you want things to go sideways," Daniel reminded Jack.

Teal'C nodded his head in agreement and Jack raised his eyebrows and sighed softly.

"Beside the point," he said over the reply of their return fire.

Carter was already working on the Dial Home Device or DHD if you were on base long enough.

"Face it Jack, you are just pissed that you are losing your favorite toy soldier to the Atlantis mission," Jackson stated which lead to Dean huffing slightly.

"Standing right here," he growled and Teal'C looked them over, shaking his head and watching their six.

"Dean, you know..." Jackson stopped himself when he saw the shit eating grin on his face. "You are as bad as Jack," he hissed to him the whoosh of the gate opening behind them.

"Not possible," Jack replied as Sam confirmed that the iris was open and the five of them made their retreat through the gate. The iris closing behind them until the gate shut off.

"So another mission ending in Jack O'Neill's perfection?" Daniel snipped as he flicked the safety on his weapon.

Jack's only reply was a grin, and very similar to the one Dean had offered before crossing the watery event horizon.

* * *

"Everything seems to check out lad, now I just need ya to head up to the chair and meet Rodney," Doctor Beckett said as he finished up the quick check up. SG-1's mission had been the day before and now the team was being shipped up to the Antarctic. Dean hadn't even gotten in a second to call his brother. He doubted he would be missed, but he wanted his brother to know what was kinda happening. His brothers parting words had been one of the last nails in the coffin to signing up with the SGC and he wanted to let him know that he too was doing something different with his life. Probably not quite what his brother imagined or wanted, but Dean was finally doing something he wanted. Not what his family expected or wanted of him.

He had signed up with the SGC, his father didn't like that he wasn't hunting, but he knew what Dean was doing and he seemed to be okay with it. Besides, he was sure that John almost enjoyed not having to deal with either of his sons, as it was. John, still hadn't managed to track down the yellow-eyed bastard, but he had gotten close over the years. Sometimes calling Dean in for help, even now he was working with SG-1. It was something that Dean couldn't say no to, until now. Just now that he had been reassigned, Dean didn't have the balls to call his father and tell him that he could be taking a one way trip out of the galaxy and wouldn't be able to drop everything and come running.

The guilt he had felt the day of the call had been back in full force knowing that he was leaving his father to fight this war on his own. Yet somehow he doubted that his commanding officer would understand if he said he couldn't leave Earth, as his father might need help killing a demon. He doubted that John Winchester would understand that as well as be okay with it, so he had left that little tidbit out of his last talk with his father. He nodded to the good Doctor, lost in his own thoughts and headed on to his next stop. Jackson would be translating or working on the gate, and Carter fiddling with whatever science she could get her hands on. Jack would be just avoiding anything and everything, and Teal'c probably with him. So Dean had no chance of distraction, and no choice but to do his job.

He approached the ancient chair with pending doom. He had been filled in on Rodney by all of SG-1, the range he managed to piss the group off still stunned Dean. He couldn't say that he was really excited to meet the man. All the same, he moved onto the platform. He was a little freaked when the lights seemed to turn themselves on, pulsing with welcome as he moved towards the chair. All of which of course drew unwanted attention to himself from the entire science staff on hand.

"My next appointment. Perfect. Sit down," Rodney stated looking Dean over, for a second before turning his attention back to the data pad. Dean shrugged and did as he was asked moving over to the chair, and sank down into it. The moment he did, the chair lit up and leaned backwards. His fingers slid into the gel at the chair's armrests and he closed his eyes. A sense of fulfillment took him over and he hummed softly. It wasn't a tune that he could ever remember hearing, but it was catchy all the same and seemed to be bouncing around in his own head, instead of being sent out into the enormous room over the base. He realized that someone was talking to him and he tuned back into the rest of the world.

"...don't stop whatever you are doing." Rodney muttered at him, as he moved from computer to computer. Dean was too relaxed to give his normal shrug, as he closed his eyes again and went back to humming. Time came to a stop, or actually, ceased to exist. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the song came to an end and he opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded with almost all personnel. They filled the room everywhere and Dean held back the urge to run. Jack and Elizabeth both stood beside him, Daniel, Teal'c and Carter right behind them.

"Dean Winchester, are you alright?" Teal'c asked, being the first to speak up and Dean looked up at him. The chair righting itself, and he stepped off it looking over to them.

"I'm fine, feel great actually," Dean replied after a moments thought. Then he frowned at the looks he was receiving. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, while his hands moving over his jaw. After a long moment Rodney finally spoke up. Dean might be able to get along with this dude after all, he likes the spotlight.

"You were humming something and moving around the power distribution. You ended up boosting power by twenty-two percent." he said, clicking over the screens. "I'm pretty sure that I can figure out just what you did, it doesn't look too difficult." he muttered going back to his screen.

"Winchester, wanna explain?" Jack said, his foot tapping and Dean winced,there would be no way he could get out of the trip now. He could tell simply by the mood that Jack was currently in, pissed would be putting it lightly, that there was no way he would be getting out of the trip now. And Dean hated it when Jack was pissed, it always ended with him doing stupid grunt work.

"Can't say I can, Sir," wishing that he could. Hell, Dean wasn't even sure what he had done or why. All he knew is the music had guided him, and it had felt natural to do whatever he had done. He moved off the platform, the lights fading out, and he wondered just what all this shit meant and how he had managed to get himself sucked into another buttload of trouble.

Dean along with the SG-1 team, Elizabeth and Rodney, ended up spending the next few hours talking about what happened, and the different possible explanations for it. Dean truthfully just sat back and listened to them all toss ideas around, none of which he was that fond of. He really hated being the center of attention, it made him unsure. With his family he was just Dean, expected to pull shit out of his ass to save the day and just generally be the one that everything fell onto. When he had joined the SGC those personality traits had quickly moved him up the ranks. Within a year of joining, he was already a major. He was required and requested most of the time to join SG-1 missions, which had made it almost impossible to have a lot of friends on base. He also was second in command of SG-3, when not being deployed with SG-1 or work on or around the base.

This humming-thing was just another pain in Dean's side. Yet another thing that set him apart from the others, something that he would be just as pleased if he didn't. It was a few hours of meetings before Jack walked away because he said that he had to go back to the main US base to get things cleared up.

Dean was almost thankful as life seemed to go back to semi normal. He found himself being pulled into Daniel's temp lab to help with the translation, once Daniel had found out that Dean was able to translate anything he was put to use. Once he was given a few pointers on the difference between Earth Latin and what he was reading and now the Ancient work usually was easy enough for Dean to understand. The two of them were bent over their current translation when Jack radioed in that he was on his way back.

Which was the exact moment when the shit hit the fan. Carson was finally taking his shot in the chair, which Dean could have told anyone was a bad idea. The man was a great doctor, but nervous about anything else in the world and he wasn't surprised when a drone shot out of the base and up into the sky.

However, it didn't stop the smirk that came over Dean's face. At least he wasn't going to be at the top of Jack's shit list anymore. That current spot would be all Carson's when Jack landed, and there was no doubt in Dean's mind that Jack would make it back. What he didn't expect was the Major that accompanied Jack. He'd heard whispers from the rest of the crew about the new Major and Dean wanted to meet him. The meeting was however delayed when the day, or rather evening at this point, had another exciting turnaround. The moment was when the new Major, John Sheppard, sat down in the chair.

Dean had followed the rest of SG-1 to see what the big huff was, and grinned at Jack's tone. It was clear that he had been looking for a replacement as Dean was in his point of view stolen from him and said shiny new replacement was stolen from under him again for the same damn mission. Dean was moving down and down the list and he was greatly enjoying it. Dean was half tempted to follow Jack and Elizabeth to watch the two powers clash, instead he stayed behind to meet his new best friend. Or at least what he hoped would be. No longer the new kid on the block, he wanted to get in at least a greeting before the rest of the SGC made it impossible for Dean and the Major to talk without the man being turned off by Dean's history.

"Hey, how are ya doing?" he asked as he slid over.

Rodney glared at Dean before turning back to his work.

"Fine I guess, not really sure what is going on."

Dean offered a friendly smile to the Major.

"Welcome to the world of the SGC, where you never know what is going on."

"Dean Winchester." he said offering his hand up, which was shaken and Dean looked around. "Care to take a look around? I can offer you a personal tour that doesn't have any glowing lights or freaky weapons."

The Major's smile widened and shook his hand. Dean grinned back at him. Yeah, he was pretty sure they would get along great.

"John Sheppard. That sounds like a plan." the Major said as he jumped down off the platform and followed Dean out of the open room. He had a little time to kill for a quick tour, before he had to airlift the General back out.

* * *

Dean shipped out in two hours, and he was still playing with the cell phone he had bought a few months ago. He wanted to call Sammy and knew that if he called with one of his known numbers, Sam wouldn't have picked up. (At least this way it was a new and unknown number) Thanks to the military it was untraceable, so if he felt so inclined, he could call any hunter he wanted without the worry of them tracing it back. Something was holding him back from placing the call. He had managed to fill most days with work, either researching with Daniel and Sam, or sparring with Teal'c. When he wasn't doing that, he had been hanging out with Sheppard and bringing him up to speed with just what he could expect when they walked through the gate. However, he was now running low on time and if he wanted to talk to his brother at all, he would have to make the call now. He heard someone knock on his door and he yelled that it was open. Carter poked her head in, "Dean, think you have a few moments? I'd like you to go and see if you can help Rodney with the gate connection."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, uhm. Just let me make a quick call and I'll be right down," he told her with a smile, which she returned before leaving. She already knew most of the story about Sam, at least the parts that didn't sound completely crazy and wouldn't harass him to get his ass in gear. Quickly, without giving it another thought he dialed the number and pressed send. Putting the phone up to his ear he waited until a female voice picked up the phone.

"Sammy's phone, how can I help ya?" she asked and Dean had to wonder who this was. He wished he was still a part of his brother's life.

"Hey, this is Dean, I'm -hum- Sam's brother. Is he there?" he asked hoping he was, since he did call Sam's cell phone, the cell that Dean had told him to keep hidden. So much for that hopeful thought, maybe Jack and the others could keep an eye on Him when he was away. Sammy would love to talk to Daniel or Carter. He wouldn't know where to stop with the questions. At least that was, if he would sign the non-disclosure. Somehow Dean doubted that. The boy was just as hard headed as their father was, and John had refused to do so. At least the first six times that Dean had asked, and he had only finally signed it after Dean was brought back half dead after a run in with Nirtti, who was a BITCH!

"Yeah, just one second," came the reply. As the mouth piece was slightly covered, and the polite female voice screamed for Sam to come get the phone. A long few seconds later Dean heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Sammy," Dean replied a second later and hoped his brother didn't hang up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, hey sorry about this. I know you didn't want me to bother you. But I just... I ship out tomorrow and I wanted to say goodbye and that if anything happens they will be contacting you." Dean said getting everything out in a rush so that at least he had told his brother. There was silence for a long moment before Sam finally spoke up.

"Dean, ship off to where?"

"It's classified, but I just wanted you to know that I'm doing something different with my life. Something good. You should call Dad. He'll be pissed when he finds out that I'm shipping out." He clicked his tongue, knowing that Sammy would be shocked, probably irate later when he tried to call Dean and wouldn't be able to.

"So goodbye Sammy, and good luck with life. That girl sounds good." he said disconnecting the call and turning the phone off. Knowing that his brother would call him back demanding answers and Dean wouldn't be able to refuse him. He was being a chicken, but he could live with it, and Sam was safer not knowing.


	2. Goodbyes, Hellos, and Homecomings

**Chapter Two: Goodbyes, Hellos, and Homecomings**

The SGC was getting ready to send off the Atlantis Explorers. There were just a few odds and ends that were still being tied up. Which is why, even after begging Jack to be excused, Dean found himself in the bowels of the command center, attempting to help the stubborn pigheaded Canadian Scientist. Who wasn't really Dean's biggest fan, but that was quite alright as Dean wasn't his fan either. He hadn't seen McKay on his short visits to the SGC, but he had heard enough about them afterwards from Carter and the others. She had enough hate in her heart for the man to be able to power this one way trip to Atlantis all by herself. It wasn't a large surprise that, when McKay's arrival was due, Carter made sure that she was anywhere else than the major points of the base or in the man's general location.

It had been a stressful day so far. He had finalized all of his legal problems; it pained him to do so, but he was leaving the car to Sammy. The boy might not use it, and Dean almost hoped that he didn't. But of all the people he could think of that would respect it the most, Sam topped the list. He knew just what the Impala meant to Dean, even if he would torment his brother about it all the time. He then proceeded to sort everything else; like his living will and the fifty billion papers he had to sign. To celebrate he finished all this stuff for the fact that he had put them off, he had gone to a lunch off base with the team. Which ended with gifts from them. The gifts had already been packed in his luggage and would be waiting for him to unpack when he landed in Atlantis, hopefully. After what perhaps was a little drawn out semi-goodbyes, they headed back to base.

Dean had gone for one last check-in with Carson, and then off to help get everything in order for their departure. The excitement was in the air, and there wasn't anywhere you could go on base that didn't have someone talking about today's events. Which brought him back to his current goal: get Rodney's ass in gear. Otherwise no one would be going anywhere.

"You connected that backwards," Dean commented as he walked into the open doorway of the power room. The normally organized room at first glance looked like a disaster zone; there were wires and crystals everywhere. Hell, Dean had to step over dozens of cables to get down the hall. Thanks to the United States Air Force, it all more or less made sense to Dean. Not having much of a choice in attending university or college, Dean had at least gone with something practical that he already knew a little about.

"Great, now they're sending Gear-heads my way to correct my work," Rodney huffed back while Dean rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning onto the doorway waiting for the man to work out just what Dean was saying. Being here reminded Dean of growing up most of the time, always the pretty one or the soldier, never the smart one. While he was right nine times out of ten he had eventually stopped pointing it out to his brother and father. Dean mentally started to count down from five, when a frown came over Rodney's face.

Dean's smirk widening as he found the connection that Dean had referenced to on his arrival. His frown deepened as he glanced at the connection as if it had managed to jump and connect itself, and he was impossible of this horror.

"How'd you know that?" Rodney asked, as he fixed his mistake before turning on Dean, who didn't move from his spot. His head turning slightly to look the other man in the eyes, the smirk that appeared would make anyone want to wipe it off with a punch.

"Air Force didn't ask me to join just for my good looks." Dean replied snidely, wondering just why this man was going on the mission.

Rodney huffed and went back to his work as Dean pushed himself off the doorway and made his way into the room, dancing around the madness that covered the floor. He felt bad for whoever was left behind to clean up this mess, once they had cleared out.

"Wow, snarky and semi-brainy also. They sure lucked out with you," Rodney shot back as he picked up a nearby tablet and ran a few numbers on it, before going back to work on the wall.

"O'Neill sent me down for an ETA and any help I can offer." Dean said finally, as he came to a stop by Rodney's arm. He had learnt to control his temper years before, otherwise he wouldn't currently be a Major in the Air Force. However, when controlled properly, it did still have its uses. Reading from the tablet over his arm, they were almost done. At least there wouldn't be that much left to do.

"Fine, make yourself useful and put in the last connectors for central control," he finally muttered.

Dean nodded to Slier who had also been assigned to help Rodney. Dean had to feel bad for the guy. He had been Rodney's gopher for almost forty-eight hours now and it had to be draining on a person. However, he went to work on the connectors knowing the quicker he worked, the faster he could get out of there, and surprisingly it was about ten minutes later that Rodney was nodding approvingly to himself and connecting the ZPM into the base unit they had created.

"OK, Sergeant, give it a try. The ZedPM should light up when it senses the conductive connection to the gate."

Dean watched from the sidelines how everything clicked into place, and it started to light up. He grinned even if the nerves were starting to get to him; this trip was a go. There was no backing out of it now, at least not since they now have the power to go one way.

"Good, now I can get you up to command and we can get this little trip underway." Dean muttered as he moved over and unplugged the tablet before ushering Rodney towards the door.

"What? No thank you or congrats?" Rodney asked, Dean just snorted at him.

"If I hadn't been sent down here, you would still be trying to sort out why it wasn't working. So come on genius, we have a time-line that actually isn't all about you." he said pushing Rodney down the hall, hiding the smile on his face. They made their way back up the hallway, weaving in and around cables and other objects that were in the narrowing walkway. Thankfully it wasn't long before they were back up on floor twenty-eight when Dean let Rodney move on without him. Rodney's bitching and ranting faded as the man walked on without realizing that Dean had stopped, watching as Teal'c approached from the opposite direction.

Rodney who had still been talking to Dean finally had stopped and turned around. "What? Are we running on your time-line now?" He snarled without seeing Teal'C.

Dean glared down the hall at the scientist, he could relate to Carter now; the man was a bug that managed to squirm away at the very last second, every single time. Dean was really getting fed up with this man and wasn't excited for the idea of being trapped with him for the unforeseeable future.

"I'm not the one that is currently supposed to be reporting to Weir and O'Neill, now am I?" Dean asked pointing down the hall towards command. "Get going Rodney, I'll be along momentarily to make sure you haven't messed anything up again." The Canadian muttered as he made his way down to the command area, grumbling something about stupid bumbling Air Force Majors.

"Hey Teal'C, ready to see us off?" Dean asked with a smirk, offering his arm to the heavier set man.

"I have only come to say goodbye to you Dean Winchester." he replied, clasping his arm around Dean's forearm. "I hope that you will take care of yourself, and not do anything too dangerous while you are gone."

Dean smiled back at the man who had quickly become a close friend for Dean. One of his first friends that didn't have anything to do with hunting or his family.

"I can't promise anything big guy, but I will try." he offered with a smile, knowing that his friend would kick his ass if he did end up getting hurt or worse and Dean also knew that Teal'C would find a way to bring him back from the dead, if that was what it took to give him the beating he probably deserved.

"We will all miss you. Earth is losing a great warrior, but I know that you will keep those traveling with you safe."

Even after all the years Dean had been around the SGC, he couldn't get used to how Teal'C treated him as an equal, even with the gaping age difference.

"I'll make you proud, I promise," Dean said with a friendly smile letting go of Teal'C's arm. "Just make sure that you take care of the crew while I'm gone, and try and make sure that Jack doesn't get into too much trouble. I'm sure that since his unlucky rabbits foot is leaving the Earth, your luck will greatly improve." Dean snorted out shaking his head, hearing his name being called from down the hall. He knew he couldn't delay anymore. "But all the same."

"I will, Dean Winchester. I promise you when we talk again, everyone will be safe," he swore bowing his head. Dean doing likewise before moving off down the hall, wondering just what he needed to do now.

Dean moved on towards the command. He knew he should be down on the platform with the others getting ready, but he needed to at least say goodbye to a few of the command staff. He was pleased when he ran into Samantha, who was coming out of Command and winces knowing that he had sent Rodney directly to her. At least there was only a little steam coming out of her ears, so it couldn't have been that horrible.

"Carter!" he called and she looked up and over to him, a smile gracing her face and Dean was always shocked how different she looked when she smiled.

"Dean, I'm glad we ran into one another. I was worried that I wouldn't get to actually say goodbye." she said as he moved over to stand beside her.

"Like I would let that happen," he said the smile refusing to leave. Of all the people he was leaving behind Samantha, 'call me Sam' Carter was the hardest one to leave behind. After all, she was the one that had gotten him into this crazy mess, and he loved her for it. ++

"So you guys are all set, gonna make sure you don't blow the planet up while I'm gone," he teased and her grin widened and he knew that she was doing the same thing he was. Unwilling to let anything but smiles be present at this moment.

"At least not this planet, I make no promises about anything else in this galaxy," she offered with a playful wink, before she pulled him into a surprise hug. Dean let himself be pulled into it and returned wholeheartedly without thinking.

"You better stay safe, or else I'm inventing a new form of travel and coming over to kick your ass." she said to the youngest member of their team. Dean pulled back and didn't comment on the tear running down her face; he just reached out and brushed it off.

"You would have to get in line behind Teal'C, but I promise you that I'll be back. You lot can't get rid of me this easy." he said smiling as he lowered his hand down, knowing that most people would think that the team had been too close to one another, but Dean thought of it more as a family. Sam being the mother, Jack the father and the other three the horrible children they had to keep in line. "Promise me you will watch Danny-boy, I don't want to hear that he was dead once again when I get back."

"Why do I get the hardest assignment," she pouted. The seriousness fading slightly out of her voice. "I'll do my best; just find someone that will watch your back when you are out there." she replied after a beat.

"Yes Ma'am." he promised with a salute that was one he only gave to his fellow team members. He pulled her in for another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Also do me a favour and tell that crazy old loon how you feel about him." he said before he smirked cheekily at her and ducked up the command stairs before she could smack him over the head.

Double-timing it up the stairs, he managed to not be grabbed by Sam and came out just where Daniel was sitting. He moved over, nudging the geeky man's shoulder. He grinned when he looked up, ready to snap. His eyes and features softening when he saw that it was Dean, Daniel had a soft spot for Dean and well Dean would use whatever he had on hand. Not that it could be unexpected but death had changed Daniel, however the change had been for the better. He wasn't willing to take the same crap he did beforehand.

"Hey Danny-boy, what ya working on? We already solved this little pickle." Dean stated while looking down over the paperwork seeing more of the writing from the ancient outpost, only catching a few of the words with the quick glance, but it looked like it was all about the weapons platform.

"Must you still use that name?" Daniel complained and Dean only grinned wider.

"Since I know you love it so much, you bet your ass. But at least for the next who-knows-how-long, maybe even your life, you won't have to hear it again." he said and Jackson's eyes went soft and Dean knew that maybe that remark had been too much. Dean was the only one on the team that could really understand Daniel sometimes, and Dean would miss him.

Dean hoped that he would be missed also.

"Yeah, in that case I guess I can't complain." Daniel said.

"I can always ask Jack to take it up," Dean teased and the glare that was sent his way caused him to burst out laughing. The gathered crew was those that normally manned the command on the day-to-day basis, they were all aware of just what SG-1 and Dean got up to sometimes, however not all of the gathered group knew this or cared and a few glares were sent their way, but at the moment he couldn't care.

"You'd better not. Otherwise I'll make sure to find a way over. And I'll bring Teal'c." Daniel threatened and Dean just smiled. It was getting harder and harder to leave. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He hadn't been looking for another family, or even friends, but that was just what he had found at the SGC and now that he was leaving, it felt like when he left his family all over again. Even if the last time said family had already abandoned him a long time before the actual goodbye.

"Well if that's a threat..." Dean started and Jackson just shook his head and offering him a hand.

"Just be safe Dean, I know we will be in touch with Atlantis before long and I don't want to see your name on a list of any kind, unless it's a scientific paper with your name on it." Jackson teased knowing just how much Dean enjoyed anything that resembled work.

"Well I will do my best, and before you threaten to kick my ass, there are already plenty of people ahead of you. So don't worry, I will be taking care of myself the best I can." he replied as he shook Daniel's hand and then smiled, "but now I have to say goodbye to the old man and head down to the gate room. So do me a favor while I'm gone. Have some fun, make sure the others have some also and watch Carter's back, yeah?"

"I can do those; the fun might be the harder part."

The two shared a knowing smile and Dean nodded to him, moving over to stand with Jack as Elizabeth moved down into the main gate room.

"Jack," he said in way of greeting.

"Winchester, shouldn't you be down wrangling wayward Canadian scientists?" he asked in response and Dean smiled, they all knew just how much Jack enjoyed saying goodbyes. So Dean would try and keep it short.

"Already done," he said pointing to Rodney who was standing behind John Sheppard and Colonel Sumner, "I just wanted to say thanks for everything over the years and to watch out for them all. And yourself."

Jack turned his head and met Dean's eyes finally. It hadn't always been smooth sailing with Jack, they hadn't agreed on everything and he had really hated how Dean had lived before, but things had smoothed out and they had formed a bond. "You'd better do the same. Teal'c and Carter have already informed me of their butt-kicking plans, if you do something stupid and they catch wind of it."

"Yeah, I've been told a little. I promise to do my best, but you are losing your demented good luck charm and handing it over to Elizabeth. So we will have to wait and see how this all works out. Good luck finding a replacement." he said with a wink before he moved out of the command. He was not willing to say anything more about goodbyes with Jack, it was just too hard. The man had shown him a lot of things over the years, one of those being what a father should be. Not that Dean could complain about his own father. He was doing his best with what he had. But with a father like Jack, things just would have been different.

If Dean wouldn't have been so focused on leaving, he might have been rooted to the spot and taken up Elizabeth's offer to stay if he heard Jack's parting comment, 'ain't anyone that could replace you kid.'

Dean joined the front of the group just as Elizabeth finished her speech; he had to admit she knew how to talk to people. No one had moved an inch, and Dean was sure that if someone had dropped a pin you would have heard it. No matter how many bodies and supplies they had crammed into the medium sized gate room. Dean found his spot beside Sheppard just as the gate started to spin. The dialing has started and this trip was seven steps closer to being reality. While he should have minded his own business, he found himself tuning in to Colonel Sumner's and Sheppard's conversation.

"Let me make myself clear, Major ..." Sumner had started as John was giving a final check over his pack. Dean picking his own pack up off the ground, thanking Ford who had made sure it was at the front of the group. The first Chevron encoded with no problems as the conversation continued besides him. "... You are not here by my choice." Dean is now watching them amusedly out of the corner of his eye as Sheppard caught his glance and just smiled back at him and Dean could feel the irony in that smile.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me, sir."

Dean just chuckled. If Sumner had his way, no one would be here. At least no one outside of the Marines. No civilians, and especially no people with the ATA-gene, who he thought were untrustworthy, quote unquote. It had been a great day to be a grunt on the wall when Sumner had muttered that around Jack. His reaction was probably one of Dean's fondest memories since this entire adventure had started.

"As long as you remember who's giving the orders." Sumner stated as he started to walk away. Marching up the ramp towards the gate, Dean looked back catching Sheppard talking to Sumner's back.

"That would be Doctor Weir, right?"

Dean couldn't hold back his snort this time as Sumner looked back at Sheppard, and also sent a glare Dean's way. Now both Majors were on the Colonel's shit list but Dean had been there for ages and it hadn't really bothered him over the years, so he didn't see that changing under the present circumstances. It would just be different to have to follow orders that he didn't always agree with, but he was known as Jack's little pet project, at least according to the entire population of the base, so it was almost expected that he would act out from time to time. However this time, he waited until Sumner was out of eye-shot before looking over at John.

"I think we are going to get along great," Dean said to John with a wink before he turned his attention back to the gate, another Chevron locking in place. "Now, where did McKay get off to?" he asked looking around. He spotted him up in the command center with Jack and Elizabeth. Dean turned back around as Ford had finished snapping everything in place and handed Dean his P90.

As the third Chevron encoded. The lights on the gates were pulsing before they started to roll again. Dean really hoped that the gate on Atlantis was high speed compared to this damn Flintstone-aged computer. Took fucking forever to get anything done. He looked around, the faces clearly tense with probably a mixture of nerves and excitement at this point.

"Thanks kid," he said knowing just how much Ford hated being the youngest member of the team while Dean was thrilled, no longer being the youngest was always great and he was overjoyed the day that title was passed on to someone else finally.

"You are only a few years older than me," Ford grumbled nodding to Sheppard as they watched the next three Chevrons lock in place.

As Dean fixed his weapon onto his tac vest. "That might be true, but it's your title now and besides that, I'm your superior, so deal with it." Dean joked; his time on SG-1 had helped him to move up the ranks quickly, which was a sore point with most of the Air Force personnel based with the Stargate program. Ford thankfully saw past it unlike others.

"Yeah, well, if we were all on First Contact the Air Force would have way too many officers," the younger officer joked back, and Dean could only laugh. The two of them kept talking as the gate spun, locking in the rest of the eight symbols. Even John started to chat with them, before the gate finally connected and the room went silent as the great Kawhoosh sounded and a connection was made. Then the room went up with cheers and Dean couldn't get his grin off his face. Yeah, he was leaving his home, but he was hoping that he could make another one, his third in his lifetime. He watched as the M.A.L.P. rolled up past the few soldiers that were waiting on the ramp and made its way into the wormhole. Excited chatter started up and there was no stopping it as they waited for confirmation that everything was good on the other end. It was a little longer than normal, but it was off course in another galaxy. Dean didn't even realize he was holding his breath, until it was announced over the P.A. system that the trip was a go, and he exhaled loudly as his future was now a shiny blue bubble that wasn't even a real bubble.

"Let's go, people. We don't know how much time we've got."

Dean heard Sumner saying. His attention turning back to the serious side now that the mission was a go.

"Security teams one and two, you're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Winchester, make sure that everyone gets through; you are the last one in. Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area. On my lead..."

Dean nodded his understanding. He didn't really like being traffic director, but at least he could make sure that everything and everyone entered all right. He had made sure to read over almost everything he could concerning the mission, to be optimally prepared for this trip. Well that, and he happened to have a lot of spare time when he was at the Antarctic base. He had been willing to do only so much translating , in a day before he came close to killing Jackson with his bare hands.

"Hold on, Colonel," came Weirs voice as she moved past the crowd, picking her backpack up as she joined him at the top of the ramp. "We go through together."

"Fair enough," the Colonel agreed. Even if Dean could tell by his facial expression that he didn't like it. The groups of Marines followed him up as he walked through the circular event horizon.

Elizabeth taking a last look around, nodding at the control room before looking down at Dean. "Make sure everyone makes it in okay, I'll message you if something happens on the other side."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied as he watched her take a deep breath and then walk into the event horizon.

"All clear," came in from over their radios. The second team was already walking up, both Ford and Sheppard in it.

"See you gentlemen on the other side." Dean said with a nod moving up behind them, waving everyone else forward. He smirked as he listened to Ford and Sheppard, the questions from a first time gate traveler was always fun. Dean wished he could have seen Sheppard's face when Ford jumped backwards into the wormhole.

"Expedition team, you are cleared to move out." came Jack's voice a few moments later from the P.A. system once more. Dean counted to three before he stood to the side and started to let people walk in, keeping a mental count of the supplies and people. He nodded to them all as they walked in, occasionally patting someone's shoulder or giving them words of encouragement as they approached the event horizon. It was shorter than he thought it would be, to get everyone across and before he knew it, he was the last one left standing in the room. He pushed the last four supply carts across the event horizon and picked up his radio.

"Everyone is in, last of the supplies are in and I'm about to join you. Winchester Out." he radioed as he looked up to the Control-room just as Dr. Weir had done only twenty minutes before him. His eyes finding all of SG-1 looking out at him. He would never admit it, but there might have been a tear come to his eye, before he gave the hardest but best salute of his life for the military members of his team. Dean stepped backwards into the Event horizon. The last thing he saw from Earth was his friends, and his longest lasting home in his life.

Dean had always enjoyed traveling via the gate. At least it was ten times better than when Jack was flying him around somewhere. That man seemed to make it his life's mission to have Dean puke at least once a flight. But the gate, even if you were technically disassembled into small parts and transported through the universe, still provided a more pleasurable experience. Dean could swear that he watched the stars and worlds flash by on his trip, at this one. Well damn, it was longer and infinitely ten times better than any trip he had before. It felt like it came to an end almost too soon, as he took a backwards step out and onto Atlantis turning slowly, and he felt like his face was about to break with joy. He had expected to feel kind of well crappy for leaving SGC behind, but he felt himself equally filled with expectation and excitement. The moment he took a step away from the gate, the entire room flooded with light. He blinked slightly when the dim lights unexpectedly going up to full power. No one had thought the place would still have full power, which was why they had brought so many extra power sources.

A few more steps in and he looked behind him as a champagne bottle was rolled into the gate, just as it closed. He bent down and picked it up, handing it over to Elizabeth who had a matching grin to his.

"Think this belongs to you, Ma'am," he said just as he felt a tingle in the back of his head, which quickly became a soft hum. He rubbed his ears as he made his way over towards John who was looking around the breathtakingly large and beautiful building.

"Is it what you expected?" Dean asked, sliding beside him enjoying the look of shock and awe that the other soldier was trying to hold back.

"Million times better," Sheppard answered honestly and Dean's grin grew, and so did the music in his head. He shook his head a little, and the two of them moved into the building a few more steps. A command center that looked similar to Earths command center seemed to come to life and the Colonel's voice cut over the mutter of the excited scientists that were standing around.

"Winchester, you doing this!?" came the voice. Dean just shrugged. Then Dean realized that Sumner probably couldn't see him, that he just knew that of all the team he was the only one from their team, and possibly on all of Earth with an actual DNA marker that tied him to the ancients.

"Couldn't tell ya sir, but I'm not doing it on purpose if I am," he replied as he looked around. His eyes settling back on Sheppard. "Can you hear anything?"

"I suppose you mean outside of people?" John said. His tone was clearly giddy and Dean just shook his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," he said, hoping that he wasn't alone with the music part. Not that it was bad music. Dean just really hated to be the unique freak in this situation. He had always stood a little apart in a crowd. He hadn't even meant for it to happen, it had just kinda happened and had been for years, even if he wanted to try and avoid it by all means.

"Yeah, I hear... music I guess. Sounds like someone is humming," John told him and Dean nodded his agreement.

"Okay than, as long as I'm not going crazy." Still in a little shocked, Dean took another step and moved out of the gate area. The music growing louder, this time too loud, to be able to hear whatever John was saying to him, and he frowned slightly. If this is what it was going to be like, then work was going to be next to impossible if he wasn't off world. "It just sounds so familiar," Dean said probably louder than he meant to, as a number of people looked over to him. Just as he spoke up, a panel seemed to come gliding up out of the ground. Dean's eyes seemed to focus directly at it; he couldn't take his eyes off it and actually found himself walking towards it.

Now, years with SG-1 and just the SGC in general had taught Dean that even if you want to touch, it doesn't mean you should. Actually in fact, if you really want to press the button, or touch the unknown tool, you really really shouldn't. Which is why he couldn't explain why (of all the things he could have possibly done was reach out and grabbed the panel.

As soon as his hand made contact, he knew it wasn't going to end well for at least him. The music seemed to flood into him from every pore, yet he couldn't pull away and Dean could hear something else, almost a voice track behind the music, just before lights overtook his vision. He really hoped that whatever this was, it wasn't affecting everyone. It was shockingly blinding, yet he couldn't seem to shut his eyes.

The last thing he remembered before the blessed silence was two words finally being heard over the music: "Welcome home." Then there was nothing, and he really hoped that someone would catch him before he hit the ground.


	3. Life, New Tracks, and All That Jazz

**Chapter Three: Life, New Tracks and All That Jazz...**

Dean woke slowly; the humming was mostly background noise now, however there was something... or someone talking to him. It sounded almost like the whistling between the trees, and it reminded him of his mother's voice.

_We need more power, more power, __**and more power!**_

The voice chanted at him, his eyes widening as he shot up off the bed. He was gasping, trying to get his racing heart under control. It seemed that waking up had caused the voice to speak up and Dean's lips started to move with the voice in his head, found himself joining the ranting.

"Need to get more power, needs to have a boost, otherwise the ocean will claim the city back, have to get down…"

Dean attempted to focus on the face in front of him. He didn't know how long Carson had been attempting to talk to him, but he could finally see him properly now. Moments later he could hear him as well. It felt like the voice intuitively sensed that Dean needed to be able to communicate, in order to convince those around to listen to him.

"Dean! Son, listen to me. You have to calm down."

Dean looked him in the eye. "Can't need more power, the plan won't work if there isn't enough power, everything will be in vain."

Dean said as he pushed the sheets to the side, and then tried to move Carson out of his way.

Carson let the Major push him slightly before he took his arms, holding them in front of Dean who still wasn't a hundred percent. The two of them for a moment just stared at one another, neither moving. "Please Carson," Dean whispered, hoping that the medical professional would see that he was being serious and not trying to avoid time in the medical bay.

There are other people about, just standing and watching them - all medical or military - and Dean knew that he was freaking the population out. His first concern at the moment however was not to worry about them freaking, but with them possibly being trapped underwater in an ocean. He reached out and grabbed on to Carson's lapels, pulling him closer. "I need to talk to Colonel Sumner and Elizabeth. NOW!" He rephrased and could still see that he wasn't getting anywhere with Carson. He leaned into the man, still holding on to his jacket. "Do you want us all to die?" he asked. The humming voice coming back again, louder than it had been prior to the current events.

"Major Winchester, Sumner is off world, trying to locate a power source at the current moment, so you need not worry about that." Carson said. He seemed sure that he could at least get Dean to calm down a little bit, this didn't work. It wasn't like any other time Dean might have freaked out a little during a mission. On occasion it was because something refreshed his mind about his life before the SGC, it was the fact that Dean somehow felt like he let his team down. This time... This time it was different. There really was no personal reason to be freaking out, and he could only assume that it had something to do with the humming music in his head.

Most ATA Carriers were experiencing the music, even Carson and John had talked about it briefly. He couldn't be surprised with Dean - who had more than those gathered on the base - reacted differently. Dean's ATA rating had been so high that Carson had to run it twice to ensure it wasn't a mistake, others were off the chart as well, but Dean seemed to still have a DNA marker that was clearly not the same level of human as the rest of the group.

"No, I need to talk to them, need to get to the power chamber," Dean said, as he pushed again at Carson and finally found his feet. "If Sumner is gone, then I need to talk to Elizabeth. Where is she?" he said as he swayed slightly and Carson just clicked his tongue.

He thought about refusing to give Dean the information, but he knew Dean wouldn't let this go easily. He needed to avoid Dean chasing Elizabeth on his own. Carson had only been around the SGC for about a year now but he was used to dealing with Dean. Hell he might be the only one possible of dealing with him at certain times. A solid distraction would be something far too dangerous for the boy's current state, which meant he didn't have too much control at the present time.

"Lad, you need to sleep. We aren't really sure what just happe..."

"Stuff it Carson! You and I both know that I wouldn't be making this much trouble right now, if I didn't think it was important." Dean finally started to look more stable on his legs and reached for his fatigues that were hanging off the end of his bed. "Now, where is Elizabeth?" he asked, as he put them on. The bustle around him had thankfully started, in the background was now at least a few people moving around and not just all staring this time.

"Dean, you and I both know that you need to relax. You collapsed after coming in contact with an alien piece of..."

"I know Carson. How about this: You give me ten minutes to talk to Elizabeth and then you and your medical goons can have me." Dean stated, switching his approach, hopeful at his shot of bartering. "I know how much the lot of you enjoy poking and prodding people, and I promise to be a good silent guinea pig while the lot of you do whatever you have to."

"Winchester, this isn't a debate, nor is it a bartering system. You were unwell, and until I have cleared you medically, you will not be leaving this room." Carson said with a final look on his face.

Dean broadened his shoulders and crossed his arms at his statement before glaring at Carson. "Wanna bet?" he said with an evil grin. He had been raised by John Winchester, and then almost practically adopted by Jack O'Neill. If Dean knew how to do one thing in his entire life right; it was about how to get his way.

Which is why, not twenty minutes later, he was moving as quickly as his body would let him, heading back towards the main control area. Carson had permitted him a fifteen minute break to talk to Elizabeth and get everything shorted, before Private Pierce would be escorting him back to the medical wing. At least, that was what Carson had hoped would be happening. Things were playing out differently so far, mostly for the fact that Dean had managed to somehow shake Pierce of his tail. He managed to get a number of doorways to close behind, leaving Pierce and Winchester miles from one another. Unfortunately even Dean couldn't outrun radio waves, so he found Elizabeth waiting for him in the main room. She had her hands on her hips, as he came around the bend and grinned up at her. An evil glare was focused his way.

" Hello Elizabeth, how are you doing?" he asked moving across the area. The singing was louder here than it had been in the medical wing. He was glad it was nowhere near the pitch that had kicked Dean to the side for who knows how long. He was guessing at least half a day by the way things had been moved around.

"Major Winchester, just what are you doing up and out of bed," she asked crossing her arms, as he climbed the stairs to join her on the top level.

"Carson said that I could come up and see what was happening," he said. He was not really willing to admit to the rest of the conditions for his release.

"Really, and where is your friend Private Pierce?" she asked looking around having read a number of Dean's files, so he knew that she wasn't shocked that he had slipped the man and made it over on foot alone.

"He's around. I promise you he hasn't abandoned his post. He just got a little lost I suppose. There are a lot of twists and turns between there and here." Dean offered with a wide grin. He could hear Elizabeth's huff of frustration and his grin widened.

"So, I need to talk to a man about power; the fact that this wonderful and complicated ship needs more of it. A little bit of a power boost and soon... sooner than we will have a check in and get just what we need from Sumner's team. So, where is that fool Rodney?" he asked rubbing his hands together as he looked over to Elizabeth, knowing that sooner or later he would get his way out of the deal just like he had with Carson. It wasn't in his nature to give up, and he wasn't about to start now just because some magical ship started to sing and talk to him.

Elizabeth seemed to have a personal debate with herself, if she was going to tell him just what he wanted to know or not and Dean's eyes narrowed. "Come on Lizzy, you know that you can use my help. Rodney can use another set of eyes, and I'll be happy to sort out just what is needed and then get off world and find said things."

"No Dean..." Elizabeth huffed softly and looked around. A few people had stopped what they were doing to look over at the two of them. She forced herself to look Dean in the eyes and corrected herself. "My name is Elizabeth and I will have you remember that Major Winchester, and we need you healthy and on this base, so that you will be able to help us out if we do need to bug out. I will also remind you that within the last twenty-four hours you have travelled across the galaxy and also managed to activate a underwater flying city with your mind, which caused you to collapse and end up in the medical bay," Dean attempted to interrupt, but Elizabeth just held up a hand. "Now, you will go back to the medical bay and you will do whatever Carson wants you to do, because I will be damned if I have to report back to the SGC and advise them that Jack's favourite Marine was killed for the simple fact that he didn't know when to stop!"

Dean took a deep breath and looked around, most people were walking on again. He looked back to Elizabeth, making eye contact with her once more. "Elizabeth, you know that I respect you and that I want to help ya out as much as possible, which is why you need to listen to me right now. I know that you promised Jack you would look out for me, but I promised him I would look out for the entire expedition. So you have to let me do that. To do that, right this moment, I need to be able to give this ship, this almost living breathing creation, a power boost. And at this moment I know that only I can do it. So will you please, please let me do this. Not just for myself, but for you, and the rest of the expedition. We came all this way to get a hold of this city; do you want this opportunity to be spoiled by the fact that the ancients didn't know how to recharge their batteries?"

She seemed to pause and really think about it for the moment. Dean was watching her and keeping the smile of his face when he realized that she was going to say yes. That she wanted this more than Dean did, he just hated sitting on his ass and wouldn't want to have to explain to Daniel while the place sunk to the bottom of the sea, however she wanted the adventure and mystery that the place would unlock and he knew that she would let him off the hook so he could save it. She sighed loudly once more and nodded slowly.

"Okay, fine, but you are going directly down to the main power core, checking in with Rodney and then back to the medical bay. Carson said that he didn't like your numbers when he ran your test and I don't want you dying because you think you have a quick fix. Do you have that?" Dean nodded a wide grin with on his face. As he turned to walk away, Elizabeth called for him. He turned back around, facing her once more. "Oh, and Major Winchester," she called and he grinned widely at her. "please be careful. Just because the new toy responds well to you, this doesn't mean it's your task to figure out all it can do."

"Best behaviour ma'am. Best." he promised with a wink before he turned and moved back off towards the main power core. He wasn't sure how he knew just where it was but he could somehow sense where it was located and found himself being pulled along the halls before he came to a stop outside the open room. He could hear Rodney rambling away inside and he braced himself before walking into the centre of the storm, knowing just what type of mood the Canadian would be in.

Rodney and a couple of the other scientists where all working around the cinder and Dean moved in unnoticed for the first few moments, looking everything over. The voices in his head started to sing out instructions and when Dean started to pull up a screen display he was finally noticed by Rodney.

"Winchester, what are you doing?" he grumbled as he left his current chat and made his way over to Dean, grabbing him by the arm to stop him from working the controls.

"Trying to jump-start the ZPM," he stated simply as he shook the man off and he turned back to his work, the others now watching.

"And you think you can do this why?"

Dean just pointed at his head, and kept working. "I have intel that you don't," was his quick reply as he brought up a second screen. Frowning slightly, he clicked his tongue and pushed in a series of commands. He wasn't sure what they would do, but the voices seemed to calm down slightly once he had. "Do you have one of the generators with you?" he asked, finally looking to Rodney.

Rodney who was frowning deeply at him, "Of course, but we already tr..."

Dean cut him off; they just didn't have time for Rodney's long winded explanation.

"The forth panel on the left wall, you need to interface it, as quickly as you can. It will work now. The city just needed the right commands." he stated as he went back to work. Understanding a bit more of what he was doing, now his hands were flying over the alien keyboard.

"Just how the hell do..."

"Rodney, unless you want us all to die a horrible death, you'll just have to trust me and do as I'm telling you to." Dean said, once more cutting the Canadian off as he focused back to the voices and what they were asking him to do.

"Not until you explain why," the man stated.

Dean growled slightly in frustration, but he knew that nothing would be done until that stupid stubborn man was slightly placated

"I can't really explain what I know, but it's like I can sense the city, it feels sluggish, like it needs a pick me up. Kinda like jump starting a car. It doesn't need a lot of power but just enough." he said as he turned back and finished entering the commands that he had been working on before leaving the panel and moving around Rodney.

"That doesn't make sense; it already has a Zed PM."

"An almost drained one. Don't you have re-chargeable batteries in Canada?"

"Of course we do! But this is a city, not a wall charger!" Rodney angrily stated.

"No, the Generator is the wall charger, the city is the battery." Dean snipped as he moved over and started to pull the packs apart looking for the right connections. He started to plug them in, when he heard one of the radios ask for a status check and Rodney went off, while Dean worked slotting everything into place.

"Hey, you." Dean said to the guy, not willing to stop Rodeny's rants about him to the radio in his current possession.

"Zelenka." came the name and Dean smiled softly. At least Zelenka was one of the few people who wasn't watching him like he was crazy. Sure he was watching but he wasn't harassing Dean and he actually seemed to be paying attention to what Dean was doing.

"Zelenka, I need your help. Think you can do that?" he asked and The Russian looked over at Rodney, who was busy screaming over the radio at Elizabeth to come and see what Dean was up to now.

"Yes, I can." Zelenka said with a thick Russian accent, as he moved over to stand beside Dean.

"Perfect, I need you to hook the generator into this as I finish up the connections."

The man nodded and waved another scientist over, together they finished up what Dean was doing. He was now free to go over to the ZPM holders. He licked his lips. The voices were screaming again that time was getting closer, that they needed the power or it would be too late to save the city, to save the people. Dean shook his head slightly and almost asked out loud what they wanted him to do. Then suddenly, the next commands were there and he started to press the commands into the giant board. The ZPM's rotating in and out, a small transfer of power taking place and he turned back to see that Zelenka had managed to get everything set up in record time. Dean grinned as he pressed the final three buttons.

"Okay, activate the reactor," he said. The whining starting as soon as the remaining ZPM slid into place, it started to glow when the connection was made. Dean stepped back and took a few seconds to admire his work, before he had to close his eyes. A new sound ringing in his head and he just knew that it was the gate activating.

"Incoming," Dean muttered. Rodney's attention redirected from the radio to Dean as Dean darted out of the room, heading back the way he came.

"WINCHESTER! Get back here!" he called and Dean could hear that the man was chasing after him in the race to get to the gate room. Dean stumbled and found himself leaning into the wall as his vision clears. Rodney caught up to him and was holding his arm now. Instead of anger, he sees concern in his eyes and Dean is almost shocked to see that the man is actually human after all.

"What..."

"Gate room, we need to get back to the gate room." Dean said, pushing himself off the wall, yet Rodney didn't let him go. Instead of holding him back, he helped Dean to his goal. When they made it back to the gate-room, Dean was shaking his head again as the last of the newest arrivals come across the event horizon, gate closing behind them.

He heard Weir asking: "Who are these people?"

"Survivors from the settlement; meet the Athosians. We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken." reported Sheppard.

Dean finally took a deep breath and the city started to shake, he started to grin as the song was back instead of the screaming voices.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked. The collection of people were standing around, looking terrified at their new surroundings.

Dean caught the eye of a few children and was distracted for a second, only coming back as he heard Weir and Sheppard talking more.

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now." Elizabeth stated and Dean shook his head.

"That isn't actually true any more." he stated.

Both of them turning on him a pair of confused glares meeting him and Rodney took a step to his left as Dean moved over to the controls.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sheppard demanded this time, looking at the three(,) of them.

"The city needed a little jump-start. I would hang onto something, if I were you." he said as the shuddering started at full pace, crates crashing to the floor as the shaking increased in speed and volume.

"Major Winchester, what is happening?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes finding his, as he moved over to the group of children, directing them all sit down on the floor, hoping that they wouldn't be as scared.

"Atlantis is rising. We are going to the surface ladies and gentleman, hold on for the ride." he said with a wink to the children. He pushed a supply crate backwards, so that it didn't crush the children that were now gathered around his legs. He spread his legs and braced himself as the city finally started to rise; people crashing and crates smashing. Dean really hoped that everyone managed to make it without any incidents. It was a few moments but they were finally settled, the city unmoving and a soft and peaceful hum was now the only noise from the city.

"Dean?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes searching for his again, unsure and hesitant but grateful all the same.

Dean just grinned back at her and winked.

"Like I said, just needed a little bit of a power boost." he said as he calmed the children before an adult from their village finally made their way over to the children. Dean moved with the rest of the crew over to the window, and stared out at the wide expanse of ocean that they were now viewing.

"We're on the surface." Ford said and Dean grinned at the younger man and clasped his shoulder, before turning and looking back out over the before turning to face the inner city.

"I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." Elizabeth said and the thrill in her voice couldn't have been hidden.

Dean turned back around to find John watching him, they had come back from the planet with a number of new additions, however Dean could also see that a few of the military members hadn't made it back. He wondered what was going on in the other Major's head.

Dean managed to avoid anyone that could order him to the medical bay but he seemed to have somehow collected a group of brainiacs that had formed around him. One of the men from the power room was always in his vicinity; it was annoying while slightly concerning, but Dean left it for the time. They were putting order to the gate room again, when the music that had been playing at a background level since they rose to the surface. Dean knew that he should be a little more worried about the fact that he didn't mind the music, it was actually very calming and welcome. Of course it didn't hold up to REO Speedwagon. At the same time he knew something was up - as he had an alien cities idea of music playing for him - at least he wasn't alone with the music. The other stronger gene holders seem to also be hearing the same.

There was only one addition to the music which Dean didn't like. It was the fact that a room would adjust, without him thinking about anything specific. The Athosians had noticed this early on, it wasn't hard to pick up on. If you could raise the heat in a room just by walking into the doorway, it kinda tended to get noticed. It gave Dean the shivers and he hoped that it would stop. He had actually focused a good chunk of his mental energy at it, which is how he would explain that Elizabeth and Rodney had finally caught up to him. Well Rodney not so much, it was the fact that he was with Elizabeth and looking high and mighty.

Dean hadn't gone back to the medical bay because he hadn't felt sick. He had actually started to feel a lot better since he woke back up and they rose to the water's surface. He turned his attention to Elizabeth and Rodney, knowing that this would end up with him back in the medical bay. But he was confident Carson would release him soon now he was feeling better, plus with the new additions to the city the man was busy running a wide assortment of tests.

"Hello Elizabeth," Dean nodded to her before turning to Rodney, trying to block the hostile thoughts and just holding back a glare. "Rodney," he stated with mace behind the words, while trying to stare him down.

"Dean," Elizabeth began pulling his attention back to her. "It's time to go back to the medical bay. Carson needs to run some tests and make sure that everything is okay." She stated her hands on her hips and Dean sighed softly, at least putting on a little show for them before nodding his head.

"Fine, that's me back to the bloodsucking medical vampires," he stated without even thinking about it. "Those boxes need to be moved to the south temporary storage space." he mentioned before he headed off towards the medical bay.

* * *

Dean knew what Carson looked like when he was slightly put off, kinda pissed but proud, kinda pissed, pissed, irritated, frustrated, slightly angry, almost angry but proud and hating it, almost angry (totally BAMF), but he had never seen irate. Dean knew he had caused it. When he really took a good look he could see that Carson and really looking he would claim that he was all of the above plus angry. It was rather impressive really, even John Winchester hadn't been able to get that many emotions on the go at one time. All mixed into one, Dean didn't put up a fight when he was pushed onto the scanner, didn't move the entire scan and even let Carson take some blood before finally speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said looking over at Carson. "I'm not trying to make your job harder." Dean stated simply. "Well, not any more that is." The only problem was that part of the man's job was to worry and they had picked a great man for that. He worried for everyone and everything that lived. Dean moved at Carson's gesture and found himself on a 'bed', if the makeshift cot could be called that, pushed down and hooked up to a heart monitor. Dean rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Thank you Elizabeth, Rodney, I believe you are needed back at the gate room." Carson stated and it was clear that it was time for them to leave. With some quick goodbyes they were gone and Dean sighed softly. He would clearly have to be more aware of his surroundings next time. That or get better hangons so they can keep watchout for him as he works.

Dean wasn't lost in thought too long before Carson took a seat in front of him. Dean sat up and turned to face the man who was looking at him like he didn't know who he was.

"What?" Dean asked finally after Carson had just stared at him for a while. It reminded Dean of how his father would look at a creature, trying to figure it out, how it came to be and how he could make it die. He didn't think Carson had the latter part in him though, and since he was a doctor that was a good thing.

"Your scans are completely different now," Carson said. He pulled a device out and handed it to Dean. It came to life as he touched it and he figured it was ancient tech, too willing. It made Dean want to run away and hide, he didn't do well with dependence even if it was to a piece of technology. It was a scan of what Dean would assume was a human, but he wasn't no doctor.

"So what am I looking at?" Dean asked. Different colours were displayed as his eyes scanned everything over; attempting to pick out what shouldn't have been.

"That is your scan from a few moments ago," Carson stated looking slightly nervous, as he reached over and moved the screen to bring up a different picture. Less colour and overall not as sharp. "This is yours from earlier." Dean would also call this human; it had the right shape and the right organs, from what he could remember, in the right location.

"Okay, slightly different but maybe you turned something different on the scan." he stated handing it back to the Doctor scratching his shoulder slightly before resting his hand on his left side again. Hoping the nervous habit wasn't picked up on.

"Nothing was different Dean," Carson said and Dean just shook his head. He didn't want to say what he already knew, that the Doctor was right. Dean could feel it; he was different and he felt charged. Aches that had bothered him a few days ago were completely gone. He licked his lips frowning and looked up at Carson handing the device back.

"Not right now Carson," he said simply as he pushed away from the man slightly. He didn't want to think about the kind of monster he was becoming, something inhuman. It was his worst dream and it was unfolding. But he wasn't one, not yet. Dean refused to let it take him over. So what if he had some health problems. He would deal with it later. "I'd like to be alone." he stated when Carson didn't move or seem like he had any plans of it.

"Fine then, Lad, but remember I'm nearby if you need anything." He gave him a quick nod before he moved off to what Dean assumed was his claimed lab. Dean lay back down, closing his eyes and let himself just be for a few moments. He must have fell asleep at some point, as some moments later he found himself on an open piece of land. It was bright with colour and life, and the grass the greenest he had ever seen. He inhaled the fresh air deeply and enjoyed what the world of the moment could offer.

"Welcome home brother," came a voice and Dean turned to face another man. He seemed familiar, but Dean couldn't place where he knew him from.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked. He'd figured out by now it was a dream. He might as well get acquainted with the mystery man and the first step to knowledge was asking. The man across from him tipped his head to the side and a small frown appeared on his face.

"You have been gone a long time; I suppose some things will be slower to return than others. We will talk again soon." the man stated before he turned and walked away. The further he walked away Dean found that the dream was fading.

Jerking up on the bed, Dean gasped slightly as he looked around. Carson was in his lab speaking with Sheppard. The door was closed, which was probably the only thing that saved Dean from a round of questions. He remembered details of his dream; the conversation, the grass, and the man's eyes. They were what made him feel so familiar, because he knew those eyes. But that was impossible and Dean pushed it away when Sheppard made his way over to Dean and came to stand in front of him.

"Need your help," Sheppard stated.

Dean likes his straightforwardness. He could get used to that. Well, since the man was his commanding officer, he would have to.

"What with?" Dean asked turning as he was already sitting down to face Sheppard wondering just what the man would want from him. Especially since Dean knew that Elizabeth was probably out of the loop on the simple fact that he was down here at the moment. At least not after she brought Dean to the medical bay herself, not too long before John appeared by his bedside.

"Tactical advantage," was Sheppard's reply after only a quick second's pass.

Dean grins madly, because a great idea is already popping into his head. Mindreading, a fun extra feature, he figured that he should just go with it for the moment. The city will sort it all out, and the details made everything look like fun.

"I have something that fits the bill." Dean states excitedly to show it to the pilot. Knowing John would get a kick out of it. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." he muttered as he stood up and started to remove the monitor-pads from his body, since he assumed that was why the lab door was closed.


	4. Chapter 4: Unfolding Possibilities

**Chapter Four: Unfolding Possibilities**

"Welcome to the fighter bay," Dean said spreading his arms as he entered the room. The lights were all kicking on and he grinned as he caught Sheppard's surprised face, the split second before it went back into officer mode. "Figured you would like it," Dean chuckled slightly as he made way for Sheppard to move around. The bay reminded Dean of nothing he'd seen before. The ships were stacked up against the wall, while he was pretty sure there were only a handful that actually worked. It was staggering to see the kind of power that these people had held in their hands.

His thoughts distracted him again as he looked around, something calling him to let them run and play. It sounded almost like a child's voice and it was slightly discerning as he couldn't pin point where it was coming from. He knew that there were a few children on the base at the moment but he couldn't think of any that sounded so…whimsical. Sheppard was shaking him when he finally clued back into the fact that someone was talking to him.

"Sorry Major, what was that?" Dean asked blinking a few times to clear his vision and to make sure that everything was as close to normal again as possible.

"How do they work?" the question came again and Dean stopped for a second before replying he didn't actually know, but just like it had happened in the medical bay, the information seemed to filter into his head. He rubbed his forehead slightly, more out of discomfort than pain, and looked back to Sheppard.

"Through the power of your mind," Dean replied finally with a wide smile gracing his lips. "As long as someone has the ATA-gene they will be able to fly the ships. Sheppard seemed to be lost in thought slightly, and Dean could have sworn that he was moving to the music that had been playing since they arrived on this damn city.

"Let's go tell Elizabeth, we need to get this mission underway," Sheppard stated simply and Dean found himself nodding as he followed the man out. Dean just somehow knew that Sumner and the others were relatively safe still and they had a little time, but they would have to get going soon if they wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

Dean waited outside of Elizabeth's newest office, while he could see what was happening inside; he would never understand glass offices. He was glad that he had given the command to John: Dean didn't really enjoy being in charge all the time. He had no problem taking the lead on a hunt, hell the SGC had used Dean a number of times for his tracking skills. He had also been assigned a few special side missions that he took on, simply because he was already in the land of monsters. That being said, he would still default out to another officer when the nature of the emergency was Military.

Being Commander and Chief reminded him too much of growing up and running a household, financially supporting his family, and being a brother, mother, and father to Sam. He had missed out on a lot of care-free time, while he would never admit it out loud or even to himself, he had just wanted to be a child. He watched as the two of them seemed to get in a heated debate before John was grinning, finally walking out of the office nodding at Dean, and the two of them started walking down into the command centre.

Dean leaned back against one of the tables, not because he was tired, but simply because he had learned at a young age to save up all of his energy for unexpected encounters.

John divided the groups up. They would be taking two ships; one for the marines they were taking with, the second for the wayward soldiers and natives they were going to retrieve. Dean and Cadman would have the empty ship going, while John would take the marines.

Dean still was a little bit nervous about flying usually, even though he'd had lots of flight-training. He could only hope that the ancient technology would respond well to him being this jittery. If John ever found out, he wouldn't hear the end of it! Jack knowing had been bad enough; Dean wasn't even sure how he managed to pass his exams.

Settling aside his nerves and meeting his co-pilot, thankfully helped settle his nerves a bit, with his fear of killing them both subsided somewhat. She was open and friendly and kind of cute, while also having a great sense of humor. It already showed at least what he could see, while they got everything sorted out and also ran a pre-flight check. Dean was about to open the communication to ask John something, when Carson was coming in loud and clear. The newly named Puddle Jumpers, Sheppard's weird kind of humour showing here, were lifted from the bay. The system was set for auto release of the ships; it pulled Dean's ship up into the launch pad, followed at a safe distance by John's.

"**Dean winchester! ye hae best be gettin' yer crease back ontae th' grin an' aff 'at ship. ye ur th' warst bam pot Ah hae ever hud th' misfortune tae meit! ye ur a baw hair awa' frae workin' lecht duty until we make contact wi' earth again!**"

"I'm not good at translating angry Scottish but I'm pretty sure he's screaming at me," Dean stated to Cadman, who chuckled softly and just shook her head.

"Oh he isn't angry yet…" she informed him with a smirk. "However, you might want to make sure you don't need to go to the medical bay when you come back. By the time we do get back, he will be well on his way to irate." she informed him with a soft chuckle, having seen how Carson dealt with air force majors and above ranks before. "I'm just glad I wasn't the one that went AWOL from the medical bay."

Dean shrugged slightly and sent the command to shut down all communication with the exception of Puddle Jumper One that John was currently in.

"Ready to go, Major Winchester?" he asked as the gate activated in front of him, and he smirked slightly feeling the tension that was in both jumpers.

"Ready and willing, let's kick it in the ass, Major Sheppard." he replied his mind drifting slightly at the memories those simple words brought up for him. Dean nodded pushing the memories away as he punched forward into the gate. Carter had lectured and advised him in great detail a number of times that he couldn't really see anything as he went into the wormhole.

He couldn't explain to her that he actually did, along with feeling the weight of the planets as he zoomed by watching as stars exploded and collapsed, some at the beginning of their lives. Forming new life and an adventure that was only beginning, however the polar opposite was also present: collapsing worlds, suns at the end of their life, an explosion resulting in the twisting of space. It was the circle of life, it was comfortable to Dean. In between the two extremes, there was only darkness, only black with no stars or planets just, the vast nothing of space.

They were spat out the Stargate at the other side, Dean pushed the Jumper forward cloaked from the enemies view, then up and back around the gate to arrange his Jumper alongside of Sheppard's. He didn't realize that he was humming until John finally spoke up, this time it wasn't from the speakers, this time it was directed inside his head. His hands slipped from the steering console, but thankfully his brain was screaming straight ahead, and the ship didn't move.

"_I love a good song, Winchester. But I could do without the brain massage form."_

"What do you mean?" he asked out loud and Cadman looked over to him oddly.

"Just keep the soundtrack to a dull roar," John stated, this time it came over the PA system. It clicked for Dean that he had started the connection up, he wondered how he had done that and then the answer just formed into his mind. Okay, so yeah he had some things to clear up for sure, but now wasn't the time.

"Try and keep that in mind, _sir_." Dean replied, the sir laid on a little heavy reining everything in slightly. Now that he knew he was doing something and how to stop, it the silence was deafening.

"Thanks," John said a few seconds later and Dean would swear he felt just a little happier, thankful also. He frowned slightly, shrugging it off physically, before the radio between the two ships went silent.

As they flew together to the ever approaching planet, both pilots discovered a few new toys hidden within the ships. A tracker, some type of what Dean assumed was a weapon. They also were learning about just what the Jumpers could do, but there was still so much hidden, that when they landed Dean was half tempted to stay with the ships to learn more. Which would have been a first for him: the tech was Samantha's and Daniel's deal. Dean just blew things up. The two Jumpers landed side by side, orders already being assigned as they powered mostly down and opened the airlock.

"Cadman, you are in charge of the cloaked ships. Dean, Ford and I will head in and get our people," he stated with a nod to the other two men, as they turned and headed into the tree line for their approach. The walk was a little longer than Dean had assumed, but within the hour they were at the entry point into the mountain. John led the entry, followed by Ford and two marines with Dean at their six. They made their way into the base without being seen; it was only ten minutes since they entered the base when they found the prisoners.

"Found 'em," Dean hissed out as he took the next turn and smirked as he watched the gathered group move closer to the front of their prison. "Howdy folks, anyone feel up to a stroll?" he enquired with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Everyone accounted for?" he heard Sheppard ask them as he undid the front of his vest and pulling out a small patch of C4 and worked on attaching it to the webbing that made the outside of their jail cell.

"Colonel Sumner was taken a while ago, Toran was also taken," a woman stated and Dean looked up. The woman was making eye contact with Sheppard and he bites his lip to keep the chuckle in. Seemed like there was a story there, and Dean hoped that he would find out about it later.

"Ready here," Dean stated as the conversations faltered around him. He licked his lips as he figured up the last touches and turned to Ford handing him the detonator. "Make sure that they stand back when you blow it." he stated, looking over at Sheppard, "ready to go?"

The other man simply nodded and looked around the small space, "Ford, blow the lock and get everyone back to the ship. The major and I will get the Colonel and meet back at the Jumper and we'll get out of here." He ordered looking back at Dean; the two of them didn't bother to communicate out loud and moved down the hallway.

Dean felt off. Something about this area made his skin crawl. He couldn't really put into words the feelings he had, all the same he knew something was wrong. He saw Sheppard hand command for silence and stopped moving, as it was the only noise he was making at this point. The creep factor had Dean almost wishing he still had the calming music that Atlantis had been humming in his head before he left.

Dean pushed it away, on Earth he had been a hunter, he had been SG-1's pet project, and there wasn't a reason to be unnerved here. Sheppard motioned for the all clear and to split up. Dean took the right walkway while Sheppard took the left. There was no one walking the halls, and it was clear, outside of the web-like walls that surrounded him.

Then he heard the screams, any last thoughts of worry or even fear drained from Dean at that point. It no longer mattered, someone was in trouble and he was on call. Even with the echoes around him, he knew exactly where the noise came from and he quickly cleared the halls as he made his way to the scream. He was left on the ground floor, without a lot of coverage, while Sheppard moved to the upper level. Scanning the entrance he knew there wasn't much to choose, either stay out of the room or enter. He licked his lips and wished that he had kept his new little toy, he rather enjoyed the Local GPS and tracker on hand, instead he left it with the group protecting the ships.

"How many years must I take from you before you tell us what I wish to know?" came an almost female voice. Something was wrong with it and it reminded Dean of the aliens he had run in to with Stargate back home. The threat to Colonel Sumner however, made him move into the room as she spoke up again. "Or shall I take them all?" Dean stepped into the doorway, scanning the open room he took everything in, in seconds he knew what his strategy would be.

There was one redheaded woman who currently had her hand on the Colonel, and two guards; both of their faces hidden behind a mask but both carrying some form of a weapon. While it was clear that they alien's, Dean found himself thinking back to his hunting days on Earth. All three had long hair stretching down their back, which ranged from white to black; which seemed to be a male trait. The female's was a fiery red and it was clear that no matter what sex, the longer it was the better off you would be. Their skin ranged in colour, just like it does with humans; however it was far off from humans. Their skins ranging from a pale blue shade, similar to something that had been dead for a few hours, with shades of green also mixed in.

"Where is this new feeding ground?" came a follow up question and he heard his reply and knew by sounds of the man that he was in pain and looking to keep that fact to himself as long as possible. Dean had heard enough, moving into the room, his gun in hand and pointed at the nearest baddy.

"Hello honey! Don't you know it isn't nice to take what isn't yours?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face firing point blank into the first guards face, while he heard a second shot take out the other guard, so he turned to the red-headed bitch in front of him who hadn't moved an inch since they came in. His eyes met with the Colonels and Dean held back the shocked gasp he knew was building, the man on his knees was still Sumner, but about 70 years too old.

"Who are you?" the female demanded, not worried that her guards were dead, which probably meant that new ones would be on the way. In fact she turned to face Dean and he could see the interest in her eyes. "Better yet, what are you?" she asked and Dean frowned at that.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he demanded glaring at her. He was human, what kind of stupid question was that. Meanwhile, Sheppard was able to move into a good position and took aim, firing at the chick, if she could be called that, in the chest. They both watched shocked as instead of dropping the Colonel she seemed to push her hand in further and they watched him age before their eyes.

"What the fuck are you?" Dean asked, his gun up and pointed at her, she grinned and he watched the wound heal; whatever she was doing seemed to make her look healthier. If death blue and puke green could be considered healthy.

"I am your nightmares," she stated not removing her hands and Dean could see the pain in Sumner's eyes, knowing that even if they could save him, Sumner wouldn't want them to, at least not to take him back to the base in his current state. A man of action, the military, he would hate every second of the rest of his short life. When he looked back up at Sumner, the old man just smiled softly, even with the pain and nodded his head. Two shots sang at once, both finding their targets. Dean decided then that the creatures needed to be named. They remind him of the creatures back on Earth that acted similar to these were. The Wraith's – the name just somehow felt right - hand that was over his chest seemed to bounce off with the force of two bullets hitting at once and Sumner was dead a second later.

Dean knew he would have to come back to sort out the bodies as he watched the corpse hit the floor, he spun to take off down the hall but it was too late. The bitches' backup was already here and she was screaming bloody murder behind him while holding her injured hand.

"Bring him to me, and then go find the second one," she commanded pointing up to where Sheppard had been shooting from. The two masked alien guards moved towards Dean, while the newest, unmasked alien left in the direction the bitch had pointed. Dean shrugged slightly at his current problem and fired at the chest of the first one that approached, he emptied the clip before the Wraith finally fell. Dean didn't have time to reload before the second alien grabbed him by the throat.

He reacted without thought, like he had so many times over the years and it had saved his life then, he had a good feeling that it would be the same now. He let go of the empty P90 and felt it thump against his chest. With his hands free took no time to react. His right hand coming down on top of the aliens and twisting at the wrist, he felt the grip loosen but it was still holding on. His left arm followed up from beneath to push away, as his right pulled and the grip on his throat was gone. His opponent followed up with a quick punch to his solar plexus, then when Dean was winded from the blow, a sharp punch came to the face which dropped him with the shock. Dean shook his head but refused to give up, his legs scissoring and while the alien remained on his feet; he did stumble back. Dean flipped up to his feet, grinning widely at a move that Teal'c had been attempting to teach him for years, which had finally worked and fell into a fighting stance.

He could have held his own for however long it was needed, but he hadn't expected the dead soldier to be less than dead. He felt the squish of what he assumed was blood on his back and he was being held by the dead soldier. A toothy grin appeared on the one in front of him and then they both had him by one arm and lead him over to the queen bitch.

"Well, you are an interesting thing. Do you come from Earth as well?" she asked leaning in as they held him by the arm. Dean snorted and just shook his head, glaring at her. Did she really think that he would tell her anything, his eyes found Sumner over her shoulder and he turned back to her.

"Stuff it sister, I'm not gonna tell you anything, and I'm really going to enjoy taking your head." he promised her as he glared at her, after seeing one of the soldiers take a full P90 clip. He had also watched this bitch get shot a number of times and her hand more or less removed he would be treating these bastards like some of the monsters back home.

She leaned into his personal space and he heard that as she smelt him. He held back the shiver as she touched him with the hand he and Sheppard had shot. He expected blood to cover his face where she touched him but instead he felt a palm and small points of fingers.

"What the fuck..."

She smiled softly at him, her hand growing by the second as she touched him and the creep factor from earlier was back a hundred fold. Everywhere she touched; it felt like it was going to die.

"Where have they been hiding you Alteran?" she asked caressing his face and neck, and Dean wondered where this was going. He knew he wasn't one of those pussy ancients, bastards liked to make messes, then run away. While Dean enjoyed making messes, he always cleaned up after himself. He also wasn't ass-old or a super powered freak. So yeah, Dean wasn't really sure where this was headed.

"Did one of those bullets cause some brain damage?" he asked and he felt her hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him up, and away from the hands that held him in front of her. With his hands free he punched out at her. Unable to reach her face, he went for the weak points on the body, but all his power just made her laugh, spinning them around then slamming Dean onto the table that was layered with food. He let out a huff of pain as a few pieces of shards found their way into his back.

"You are going to be a treat, it has been ages since we enjoyed the taste of our makers, we have been craving it for so long," she promised leaning into his ear to whisper. She drew back to see his eyes and licked her lips. A look of pride and joy reflecting out of the yellow eyes that left Dean wondering just what he had landed in. His father had spoken of yellow eyes concerning his mother's death, when he had a few too many to drink over the years. Her hand rose over Dean's body and was starting its way down when a voice cut in, and only then did Dean let out a breath.

"How's the hand feeling?" both Dean and the alien turned to look at Sheppard who was being held by the unmasked creature, however he had a bruise forming on the right side of his face and Dean knew that he had put up a fight also. Dean couldn't avoid seeing the grin on her face as she turned to Sheppard and held the hand up in front of herself for Sheppard to see.

"Much better," she informed him as the last of the healing took place. Dean finally saw the full effect of the hand and squirmed slightly under her. Her palm was split open in the middle: that looked like another mouth. Hell, if Dean looked close enough-the second he did, he wished he hadn't-he could see the rows of teeth.

"Bitch, you are fugly," Dean said lying underneath her, but he couldn't help it. She looked down to him for a moment then chuckled slightly and returned her attention to Sheppard. Her head tipping to the side, a grin taking over her face completely. It was something out of a monster movie, her lips pulling back over her teeth, the lighting causing even something happy on her face to look like a nightmare.

"What is that?" she asked, too distracted by her newest pet to finish what she started with Dean and waved the two guards that had captured him over to hold him down as she moved to Sheppard's side and grabbed him by the throat.

"What is what?" he asked refusing to show his fear to her and looking over to Dean who was fighting to stand up; getting up from your back was one thing, doing it while having two monsters hold you in place was something entirely different.

"Oh, another Alteran?" she asked pulling a scanner out of Sheppards pocket, and she flipped it over in her hand. Sheppard and Dean made eye contact and Dean tried to shrug, not really sure where she was going with this at all. She leaned into Sheppard and sniffed him, just as she had before with Dean. However she wasn't as thrilled when she pulled back.

"No, you are not of our makers, such a shame, but at least you will offer a quick meal and we can save the other one for desert," she said licking her lips and raising her hand this time to feed on Sheppard when a shot went off. The guard standing by Sheppard drops and a few seconds later two more shots rain out. The guards holding Dean fell back, dropping from sight as blood runs from both of their foreheads.

Dean was finally free. He rolled from the table and turned around to see Sheppard still dangling off the ground, Dean didn't think before he just attacked. Pulling his bowie knife free, he jumped onto the red-head's back and stabbed down into her neck without another thought; she finally screamed and dropped Sheppard.

Sheppard grabbed his radio and ordered the C4 to be imploded before looking around. The creatures screamed in fury and Dean could practically see the ship blowing up around them. Her backup would be slightly delayed this time, Dean grinned and pushed the knife in deeper before he pulled it out completely and thrust it back in, this time straight through her neck, but it wasn't putting her down. She reached up over her back and grabbed Dean's shoulder and tossed him over her head. He grunted when he slammed into the wall across from them, damn the bitch was strong.

Dean shook his head trying to clear it. He hated concussions and he knew that the blow she had dealt him would cause one for sure. Fuck, that meant going back to one Carson Beckett who was going to lose his shit. Scottish was way too scary to be medical personnel. He could hear the gunfire in the background and knew he was still in a fight and needed to get up, however when he opened his eyes the bitch was standing over him.

Fire in her eyes, and he could taste her anger and rage as she leaned over him, reaching down but unable to talk. He looked to her neck and grinned as he saw she wasn't healing and the blood was still coming free. Her hand was inches from his chest when a long spear slid free of the front of her chest, blood spurting out and hitting Dean on the face and chest. Thankfully his hunter instincts told him to close his eyes and mouth, having been unable to Sheppard plan the attack.

"Fucking gross," he stated a second later after hearing the thump of a body hitting the floor.

"That has to kill her," came Sheppard's voice above him. Dean turned to look up at him, as he pulled the weapon out of her chest. They both look a little worse for the wear and Dean sighed softly, holding back the shake of his head knowing it would cause problems. With Ford's help he got to his feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I want a shower," Dean stated looking at the other two men who just nodded their agreement.

"Ford, just how did you find us?" he asked and.

Dean looked over actually interested in knowing also, and the man just grinned widely.

"Tread marks. Standard issue," came the cocky reply and Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle at that one before he looked over to John and grinned.

"Who cares, let's get the hell out of here," he turned to look at Sumner; he knew it was impossible to take the body back and he sighed under his breath. "Actually, one second," he stated moving over to Sumner. He searched his pockets and pulled out the salt he always carried and sprinkled it over the body he would have preferred to have more, but you work with what you have. A second later he pulled out a small flare and light it up. It wasn't ideal but it would have to work and dropped it onto the body, watching as it caught fire and then slowly spread to everything around them.

"Okay, we can go now," he informed the other two men whom had been watching him. He moved back across the room to them and as he passed by the dead alien, or so they thought- she reached out and grabbed onto his ankle.

"You have opened the world for pain, Alterian! We will rain fire down on your city, and kill everyone you ever knew!" she promised him her voice deep with death and rage. "We are the caretakers, you have woken them all, and they know your faces! Death will find you!" she swore with her dying breath, a grin once more forming on her lips. Dean felt his own grin grow to match hers and leaned down into her face looking her in the eyes.

"I know just what I have done, did you not think I would come back with a plan," he whispered not sure why he stated that or even where the words came from, but they fit perfectly and the look of terror on her face before she finally did die was well worth the confusion on his part. He shook her hand off his leg and moved over to the other men.

"What was she talking about? How many?"

Dean looked at the fire, then back at the other two. Sheppard was watching a scanner; his eyes widening as he watched it and Dean frowned. A sound starting above them, Dean tipped his head up and looked up at the ceiling. The fire was burning and starting to take over half of the room, while cells seemed to be opening above them.

"Guys," Dean stated keeping his voice empty as he took his eyes off the pressing concern and back to his fellow soldiers. "We really need to go." Both men pulled their vision away from the ceiling and nodded as they made their way back down the hall double time.

Dean could hear Sheppard over the radio, however it took enough effort walking and not puking, so he let the man deal with it as they made their way. Ford only grabbing Dean's arm a few times on the way out to redirect him, when they reached fresh air again Dean took a deep breath, the creep factor fading slightly but still strong.

"Dean take our six, Ford and I will clear the way," Sheppard stated as he moved to the front of the gathered group. "Everyone else find a partner, and let's get the hell out of here," he ordered before the group took off back to the ships. Dean found himself beside a woman. A strong, beautiful woman, but that was something Dean would focus on later when he didn't feel like passing out. Dean once again felt the creep factor going up and slowed down, the woman coming to a stop beside him.

"We must go," she demanded and Dean nodded, knowing she was right but all the same there was something off. "There is nothing there," she simply advised him; however he couldn't help but see something in her eyes.

"I know," he stated and she looked at him shocked. He frowned at her. "What?" He couldn't keep the rudeness out of his voice.

"Most have visions as the Wraith approach." she informed him, watching him to see his reaction and he just smirked at her.

"Guess I'm special," he stated with a wink before he took her arm and they started to move forward again, "let's go." A second later they took off together. Dean felt like his head would explode, but he didn't slow down knowing it would be his or her death if he did. Then came the whining noise behind them. They ran for their lives, running for his life meant that Dean knew just what that sound was. Again somehow, someway that he didn't want to try and explain.

"Trees!" he gasped out, pushing the woman into the treeline as he dove to the side himself avoiding the light that shot out of the ship by seconds. He looked over to the woman who looked shocked but thankful. "We have to go." he stated moving back into the clearing, not moving until he had her hand in his and they were taking off again. When they cleared the path and could see the ships, they heard the whine again and was about to dive down again when the gunfire started from ahead. Dean looked up and grinned madly at John Sheppard who was mowing down the ship coming in; yep he was going to like this town.

"Come on Winchester, stop your daydreaming and get on board already," he growled watching the fighter fly off, smoke trailing from the ship as it crashed down into the forest.

"Nice shooting boss," Dean offered with a slight huff in his breath. John just grunted in reply and climbed onto his own ship as Dean did the same. The woman he had been with in the woods climbing into his ship with him. She followed him into the main area and claimed a free seat.

As soon as Dean was sitting, the entire ship came alive, the radio sending commands from Sheppard for take-off, and a few seconds later both ships were in the sky. Dean cursing the man over the PA openly. Flying was one thing, he knew there would be a little bit of flying, but fighting in a damn Space ship hadn't been on his to do list when he woke up that morning. At least it eased some of the tension that was running between all of the people on both ships. Dean was almost thankful that he had the marines, he had to keep it cool in front of them or they would never live it down. So he just started. This is why he was just started ranting at Sheppard, it gave him something to focus on outside of not losing his ever freaking mind.

_*Dean Winchester! You have best be getting your ass back onto the ground and off that ship. You are the worst most unhinged person I have ever had the misfortune to meet! You are a hairsbreath away from working light duty until we make contact with Earth again!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Life Changes

**Chapter Five: Life Changes**

At the moment of take-off, Dean's mind started screaming _Hide!_ With a radio check-in from the other ship, it was clear in that second that he was invisible. Sheppard following a few seconds behind him, the enemy ships attacking them. They no longer had a target, but that just meant some close calls instead of direct hits. However, Dean didn't even want the close calls at the moment and he made sure to push the ship to stay up with Sheppard's.

He heard Sheppard in his mind and wondered if he had activated the private coms again. But figured at the moment he didn't care as more shots blew past the front window travelling in space until they finally fizzled out. He looked to the guest he had on board.

"Got a name?" he asked to distract himself from his current fight and let his body just react.

"Teyla." Came a breathless reply. He let himself take in Teylas reaction for a second. He was about to ask her how she was doing, but the raised eyebrow directed at him kept him silent. She offered him a soft smile; he nodded and replied to her with a smile of his own before turning around to focus back at the task at hand.

As they cleared the planet, Dean let out a curse which he knows was over the PA system, as he caught sight of the fighters that was blocking their way. He felt trapped, which of course he was. Stuck in a tin can of a ship, in the vastness of space thanks to Carter he knew just what would happen if a hole appeared in the ship and trapped between two waves of enemy ships. As the panic rose he wondered if he could control himself, however when he was at the point of losing his shit the soothing music from before kicked in. He pushed his personal panic down and focused again, this time using the music to keep himself grounded and focused with the problem in front of them.

"So what we planning here?" Dean asked as he slowed to stay with Sheppard, the conversation from the other ship filtering into his head only. He knew that from the odd looks he got at his question. He smirked at Cadman and tapped his head before looking forward again.

"We should draw them away from the Gate, double back." Sheppard offered and Dean scanned the group around him.

"What about a game of cat and mouse?" Dean offered, they had two ships they might as well put them both to good use.

"What do you suggest Major?" came the question from his new CO and Dean licked his lips, the possibilities running through his head in seconds.

"Your plan works, but I'd go with one ship, the other moves slightly off side and takes them out as they pass, then you just have to worry about the others." he stated knowing that if they split up the ships, there would be less of a chance for one or both of them to be taken down.

"Okay, think you can handle the shooting?' came a quick reply a few seconds later and Dean nodded without a thought on it.

"Since I was five," he promised and moved the ship over to the suggested point and waited. He watched as the Jumper decloak. The fighters waiting at the gate saw it within seconds, another group approaching from the planet. The Jumper swung around and took off towards the other group and Dean cleared his mind and looked for a targeting or firing system, half of his mind still on the ship he wanted to take out. Before he could find the button, a missile was fired and took out the lead ship, which exploded and took out the second that had been flying too close to avoid the fallout.

"Well then, that works," he chuckled softly. Without another thought he was taking out the other two that had started to follow Sheppard and then moved to the Gate, letting the ship decloak just as he fired two missiles at once to take out the last two ships. Spinning the ship back around, he watched as the last of the ships exploded and Sheppard was moving back to the gate. Dean moved out of the Gate area and rolled his neck.

"Think it's time to cut our visit short," Sheppard said and as a view screen appeared in front of him, showing the ground launch of another group of fighters.

"Have to agree with ya there, sir." Dean smirked again as he looked over at Cadman, "best first day ever!" he said with a whoop which was followed by a few of the marines. Cadman and their newest alien addition laughing tightly at it. It released a little tension but they were still in a war zone, at least it had done what Dean had hoped and felt like he could actually breathe normally.

"Ford, dial the Gate. We have people to get home to," he stated and Dean lined his ship up behind Sheppard's then, the other ship slipping into the open and welcoming wormhole long before the enemy ships appeared in the space around the Gate.

As soon as they were across the wormhole the music started up loudly, in a slightly new tone. Dean found himself humming all the same as the base took control of the ship from him and lifted it up into the bay, finding its allotted space without a problem. "Welcome to Atlantis, I hope that it is everything you dreamed of." he offered to the beautiful chocolate skinned woman behind him with another wink.

The backdoor opened and the Marines found their way out first and moved to Jumper One to help get the survivors out of the ship and spread out as the medical crews started their rounds and began to perform triage around the scattered Jumpers and their parts. The three of them left in the cabin made their way out slowly just as Sheppard and his team did the same. The two men nodded to one another before moving into the bay to offer help where it was needed.

It wasn't more than two minutes before he heard his name being yelled out and he winced. So yes, he might have just taken off from the infirmary without permission or medical leave, but he had been needed. With that in mind he didn't put up too much of a fight when the irate Scottish Doctor pulled him away from the growing crowds and down towards medical. A little sleep never really hurt anyone and he could use a scan of his head to make sure that he didn't actually cause any permanent damage this time.

* * *

Dean had never had a scan happen so quickly or painlessly before. He would give it to the ancients that they knew their tech. Medical was fantastic. It would help with advancements back on Earth and Dean knew that he could expect to see SG-1 as soon as they figured out how to get there and back. He let his mind float with thoughts of his friends as he waited for Carson to come and talk to him.

It must have taken longer than he thought since the next thing he knew after his thoughts of the final prank war with O'Neill before he shipped out, when his vision shifted and changed into the view of an extraterritorial planet. It would have reminded him of home if it wasn't for the fact that the sky was a dark green, which specks that sparkled like diamonds spread across the entire area. The trees were purple, based with leaves that ranged from black to pink, and were void of animal life. The entire area was deadly silent and Dean just wanted to run away, however the ground was composed of blue mud but what can you do. He also found himself stuck and unable to move, frozen on the spot which caused his heart to flutter slightly when he noted two people approaching.

They didn't seem to have any problem moving across the area, and as they gained ground Dean noted the fact that they were hovering more than walking and his eyebrows raised slightly at that, even his dreams wanted to fuck him over. When the two beings stopped in front of him, he couldn't help but feel like he had met them before.

There was a male and female and Dean scanned them quickly before anything else could happen. Neither of them looked like fighters, but that didn't mean anything to a hunter. Everything and anything could be dangerous; however Dean wasn't getting any bad vibes from them at all. The woman was a spit of a thing, average height for a woman, and probably 90 pounds soaking wet. She had remarkable pale skin, like she had never been outside of her house for her entire life, and red hair flowing down her back. Her eyes a clear shade of hazel. Dean pulled his eyes from her, a name falling into place for her as soon as their eyes met, Ananiel. Anna, the watcher.

Dean shook his head, information filling in. Memories he wouldn't claim as his own, but all the same he could remember being there. Then he turned to take in the second being. The male felt familiar and welcome, like he had always been there. Dean could feel himself reaching forward without a thought then stopped himself and looked him over. He was as normal as a man could be, stood around six foot, he filled his clothes out but it was hard to see just how built he was. His hair was dark, matching the black leaves on the trees around them, just as before it was the eyes that caught his attention. A deep blue that reminded Dean of the ocean back home, and again he felt the name click. Castiel. There was no words to describe the being any further but Dean felt that it wasn't needed.

"We are glad to have you home Brother," Ananiel called to him, a friendly smile on her face and he turned his attention to her.

"I'm not your..." he stopped himself, the memories pinging around in his head. He felt something towards these two, but they could not be classified as family feelings. At least not good ones, it reminded him more of the fights that his father and Sam would have.

"Many years have passed, we are only saying hello," Castiel stated his face blank; Dean looked back to him, their eyes meeting.

"Well hello, and goodbye," Dean stated closing his eyes and trying to wake up.

" Deast... Dean," he started and changed his mind half way through, stating Dean's Tauri name instead, "we will send you back to your reality in a few moments, we must talk alone for a few minutes."

"What if I don't want to hear what you have to say?" Dean replied without a thought. This smelled like what caused most of his problems back home and it looked like wouldn't really change here. Unlike most creatures he fought in the past Castiel just smiled at him, almost as he was expecting this.

"I am glad to see that the years have not changed you brother, we were worried," he stated simply looking to the chick beside him. Dean frowned, he didn't like that these aliens were calling him a brother, or that they seemed to know him so well. He found himself crossing his arms, not willing to really take them seriously.

"Can we get on with whatever this is? I have a doctor to bug and people to see," he stated hoping that this could be wrapped up, ignore the fact that these two could probably explode his brain with a single thought, it was better to not think about those factors.

"We are only checking in at this time. Returning home will start to mean more to you as the time passes. We wanted to tell you that if you ever need or want to ask something of us that all you must do is say our names out loud and we will find and reply to you directly."

Dean sighed softly. Why the crazies always had to find him he wasn't sure, but they always did and it was a little bothersome really.

"Well, thanks for that update, think you can send me home now?" Dean stated letting his arms drop down to his side and looking at both of them for a few seconds before they looked away from Dean and to one another. He felt like there was a conversation that he wasn't taking part of. He closed his eyes and the next second when he reopened them and the world had shifted back to normal.

He was flat on his back and looking up at the medical clinic's ceiling, he could hear people moving around and the music was back in his head. This time Dean didn't open to the music he actually pulled back slightly, his dream or not dream fresh in his mind. Was there an alien on base that was fucking with his head? Should he be planning for the worst case? He wondered if he should inform someone about what was happening. He thought about it for a few minutes, right up until the point Carson was standing over him and talking. He pushed away the idea of telling someone. The last thing he needed right now was to be locked up for the rest of his life for the simple fact he was an unknown factor.

"...that ever is as it should be. You might have a small headache, but you know the signs and I am relying, gonna stress that, on you to come back if it gets worse."

Dean finally tuned in to hear the last of Carson's rant and just smiled.

"So, I get to go to the party," was Dean's one and only comment back to the medical man. Who in return huffed and shook his head.

"Aye, yes lad you can go to the shindig. Keep in mind that I will be there to watch ya, so take it easy."

Dean was already pushing his way up off his back and rolling over onto his feet.

"Also keep in mind that we need all of our military personnel in one piece."

"Will do Doc," Dean stated pulling his jacket on and making his way to the door.

"You have a check in tomorrow," Carson called after him turning to another patient as Dean walked out the door and he knew that he would have to hunt the Major down. That was a problem he could deal with tomorrow; he still had a few people to get fixed up before heading to the celebration.

* * *

Dean had made a quick detour to find his pack, so he could at least get a change of clothes, and hopefully a shower. One of the scientists was able to redirect him to a community shower area they had found on their sweeps so far, and Dean headed that way. Making quick work of a shower, which had just the right water pressure and as hot as possible for Dean to stand. He toweled off before getting redressed, he was hoping he could get a bed assigned to him at some point, otherwise he would claim any bed that wasn't in the medical bay.

By the time he got to the party it was already in full swing, the newest additions were mingling with those that came from Earth, and Dean smiled seeing the children running to and from. Somehow there was cake and the children were enjoying the icing and the sugar high that came with it. Someone handed him a glass and he sniffed it, champagne, probably whatever Jack had sent with him. He found himself sipping at it and making his way to the open deck area.

Sheppard was already there, alone but it didn't seem like he minded that much. Dean moved over to stand beside him, leaning over the railing as they looked at the new world they found themselves on. The ocean reminded Dean of Earth, but that was about it. The water stretched on, for as far as a human eye could see, and it reminded him that they were on an alien world.

"Interesting first day," Dean finally started the conversation after a few minutes of silence. John just nodded in response, Dean knew that he was playing today over in his head, trying to think of someway that it could have played out differently. Hell, Dean had been doing that since he woke up from his dream. He rolled his neck before turning around and looking into the command centre, people running around. Laughing, bonding with new friends and enjoying the peace that had overtaken the group of gathered survivors.

"You know there wasn't any other way," Dean said finally having enough of the pouting; the man would have to suck it up and push forward. It had been working for Dean since he was four so he would be more than willing to teach the older man just how to do so.

"Still, what if..."

"Oh, fuck off Sheppard," that got his attention and he turned, anger appearing on his face, that was a good thing. Anger made you fight, live and keep going. If the other man had to hate him then so be it, "Come on Sheppard, it's a party, your party really. They are celebrating that you made sure that all of these people would live. They know just what that takes and they are still enjoying themselves. Yeah it sucks we had to do something bad to someone good. But at the same time, don't fucking spoil this party for me."

There was a long time with nothing, just the two of them glaring at one another before John broke eye contact and looked back over the ocean. Dean observed him carefully, waiting to either be punched or watch him walk away. It was a little surprising that John didn't do either; he just turned and faced Dean. His face blank but his eyes telling another story and Dean waited. Jack had told him years ago that his mouth was both his greatest asset and also his weakest, and one day it would get him killed. The man was probably right, but that day wasn't today.

"You make a point, one that could get you court marshalled, but a point all the same." Sheppard informed him with a deep sigh before he pushed on, "we will party tonight, and tomorrow we will figure it out."

Dean nodded, wasn't what he was looking for but all the same it was a step, and he would go back to work tomorrow.

Seconds later the woman from earlier joined them, Dean smiled softly to her. Normally he would be looking for some fun for the night, but being on a closed base put a little bit of a crimp in his normal bedroom ideas.

"Teyla, are your people settled?" John asked as she moved closer to the two of them.

"Yes, thank you, they have all been given a place to sleep and a quick tour of the areas they are in," she smiled back to John and Dean, before she pushed on and Dean could see why they had picked her to be a leader. "I would also like to say thank you from all of my people for your help getting them here safe and sound, the children also speak of Dean and his stories."

Dean felt himself blush slightly and shook his head, mumbling something that no one could catch. However, it seemed that Teyla could as she reached over, her hands finding his shoulder and touched her forehead to his own.

"Thank you for caring for the children, they are our future and should be treasured, you understand this and are welcome to speak with them at any time." she informed him, pulling back and repeating the greeting with John. She was whispering to him as she had to Dean. "Now, I was informed to pull both of you back into the party, people are wishing to speak with you both."

Dean felt his nose wrinkle slightly; and their eyes meet before they both nodded.

"Well, lead on MacDuff," Dean replied waving his arms for her to go first.

"Who is this MacDuff?" Teyla asked and Dean laughed loudly as they made their way back inside, the room warm with the bodies that were moving around.

"I'll explain it to you another time; it's from a story of our home world."

"I look forward to this," Teyla said and Dean just hoped that he could remember his Shakespeare well enough when it came to be that time. It was only a few seconds before children had encircled the three of them. A number of the smaller children climbing up their legs. Dean found himself with two on each leg and somehow the little monkeys had worked their way up his back and were clinging to his neck.

They didn't have to make their rounds. For the next two hours people made their way to them. As the night went on the children were reclaimed by their parents, until there were only two left, one still hanging from Dean's neck and the other resting in his arms asleep.

"Teyla?" he asked and she moved over from a group of female marines to Dean's side.

"Yes, Major Winchester," she asked sliding into his side smiling at his new friends, helping him to remove the child from his back. She claimed the seat beside him, the child finding its place on her lap and settling in watching the room.

"It's Dean, and where are..."

"I will keep that in mind," she told him, cutting him off before he could ask his question.

"They are the responsibility of the group, we take turns helping them. Their parents were taken shortly after Marich was born." she advised him, pointing to the small child that was asleep on Dean's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he said reaching a hand out to brush the child's hair to the side of her face. Her sleep undisturbed, a soft mumble coming from her lips as she snuggled in closer to Dean's chest, his heart tightening at the movement; remembering when Sam was that small and would do the same , but that was years ago.

"You did not know. If you wish we can put them to bed, it is past their normal bed time," her tone that of a parent but no frown or anger was found on her face. The little boy looked up at her.

"But..."

"No buts, go find Halling he will put you to bed. I am sure that Dean will speak with you tomorrow." she said placing him on the ground. She gave the boy a quick tap to his bottom to send him on his way before turning to Dean. "I can take..."

"Its fine," a blush rising on his cheeks, "I mean if you want -I just- she doesn't- I'm okay with holding her." he finished, finally turning away from her to avoid showing just how embarrassed he was. The music rose slightly and he pushed back at it again, not welcoming the emotional withdraw.

"You are unlike the others here," she said after an extended silence between them.

Dean could only shrug, she was right about it. He knew what lived in the dark back home, he had since he was four and he had been in the fight actively since he was eight.

"It's a good thing, my people do not trust easy, but they allow you to comfort their children without a thought. You will fit in very well, but for now I shall leave you two alone, I will come gather her soon." She smiled and moved back over to finish the conversation with the marines, a few of the women shooting him a look and giggling.

Dean rolled his eyes and reshuffled Marich upwards onto his shoulder, as he stood and moved across the room away from most of the prying eyes. He made his way back over to the balcony where he and Sheppard had been having their talk on earlier. He found Sheppard and Weir chatting with one another away from the party. He knew he had already been seen and smiled as Elizabeth took her second Major in, and he was sure that they made a sight for sure.

"Perfect timing, Major. Here's something I'd like the two of you to sleep on."

"Okay," the word stretching as Dean waited for her to push on and John spoke up before Dean could, asking just what that would be.

"Who you'd want as team members," she said with a smile. Reaching into Dean's personal space to touch the top of the child's head before moving to the door.

"Teams?" Dean asked as Sheppard voiced the same question in time with Dean from his position next to Dean. They looked to one another for a second before turning back to her.

"Well, yes." she said looking at Sheppard first; "You are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We all need to get back out there;" She was addressing both of them now, "do what we came to do." offered with a smile at both men.

"You do realise that can get us into all sorts of trouble, right?" Sheppard asked and Dean smirked slightly at it, Elizabeth put an arm around both of their shoulders and an almost wicked smile appeared on her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Good evening gentlemen. I expect your team list on my desk tomorrow," she informed them with a wink before moving back into the party.

**The Beginning**


End file.
